


Chitty Chitty Bang Bang

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off of a musical, F/M, Fluff, Flying Cars, Ghosts, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While truant from school, young Danielle Fenton meets the handsome Vladimir Masters, who falls for her widowed father, Daniel Fenton, and his various oddball inventions, including the family's noisy rebuilt car, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. One day at the beach, Daniel tells Vlad and his daughter a fanciful fable about the villainous Baron Johnny and his evil designs on the Fentons family car."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based off of an old childhood favorite musical. We hope you enjoy!

“But Mr. Lancer, you CAN’T sell my car!”

Lancer looked down at the dirty little girl with a sigh.  She stood there next to that old race car, a car she had been playing in since she was much smaller than her eight year old self now.  She was dressed in one of her older overall style dresses, stained with mud and years of play time.  He ruffled her fluffy black hair, kept up in a high ponytail with a little bow.  “I’m sorry, Danielle, but I need the money!” he said.  “I can’t just keep that car around forever.”

She started to pout up at him with her big blue eyes for a moment, before her face suddenly broke out into a grin.  “Then daddy will buy it!”

Lancer raised a brow.  “Are you sure?  He would have to see me before Wednesday.  And it’s going to cost 30 shillings, no less.”

She nodded excitedly.  “Of course Mr. Lancer, daddy will buy it!  Don’t you worry!”

Lancer laughed, standing back up.  “Alright then, we have a deal.  If he can get me the money before Mr. Grey, the car is yours~”

“Oh thank you Mr. Lancer, thank you!”  Danielle shouted as she ran back towards home.  “You won’t regret this!”

She ran out onto the old dirt road, heading home at a sprint, when suddenly–!

**HOOOOONK!!**

The sound of a loud car horn blared behind her.  Danielle was startled so bad she fell back to the side and off the road, watching in shock as a gleaming, golden colored automobile veered straight into the shallow swamp beside the road, its shiny wheels splattered in mud.

Danielle stared in horror.  //Oh no…//

All she could see of the driver was his back, but he was hunched over in surprise.  Now, his spine straightened indignantly.

“Well!” declared a deep, regal voice.

Danielle’s terrified expression slowly faded to awe, her little jaw dropping as she was pinned by dark, intelligent cobalt eyes set deep in a face that could have been sculpted by angels, etched by fine lines that added wisdom to his beauty.  Long silvery-white hair – prettier than any woman’s – was tied back with a blue bow and cascaded down the man’s broad back from under a regal white top hat.  His white shirt was high-necked and clean, with sleeves that billowed around his arms and accentuated the vest and pants that hugged his strong torso and legs.  Sapphire cuff links clasped them at his wrists.  Everything about him smelled like money.

“THAT was a clever thing to do!” the majestic man snapped.

Danielle slowly stepped back up to the road as she watched the man reverse out of the mud.  He was soon back on the road once more, but his car was quite a mess now.  Danielle winced in sympathy.  “I’m so sorry sir…”

“I’m sure you are!” he muttered.  “Just LOOK at my car.”

He picked up a handkerchief from beside him.  “And just look what a mess I’M in, too,” he said pointedly, sighing as he wiped specks of mud from his shirt.

Danielle shook her head, wide eyes still trained on the man.  “Oh no, I think you look very handsome! And I really like your car!”

The man frowned – torn between being cross and being flattered by this little ragamuffin’s admiration.  “Hmmm…” he murmured, then tucked his handkerchief away and placed his gloved hands back on the steering wheel.  “Just the same, you shouldn’t be rushing out into the road like that!  You know you might have been killed?!”

Danielle glanced guiltily at the dirt road.  “Anyway…” he continued, giving her a look.  She seemed around eight or nine, surely old enough to be in school.  “Why aren’t you in school?  It isn’t a holiday, is it?”

“No, sir.”

The man shifted, finally relenting.  “Do you live around here?” he asked her.

“Yes!”  She exclaimed, turning to point down the dirt road.  “I live just up the road there, you can’t miss it!”

He sighed, scooting over a touch.  “Come on!” he demanded.  “Get into my car, I’m taking you home.”

Danielle visibly perked up, smiling widely and rushing over to climb into the car.  “Oh wow, thank you!”

She looked around in the car in excitement and awe, taking it all in.  “Just wait till I tell daddy I got to ride in a motor car!  He’ll be so jealous!”

The silver-haired stranger put his car in gear and pressed down on the gas pedal, setting off down the road.  They bumped along the countryside, clearing the trees as they approached the scenic green fields dotted with windmills and farmhouses.  “What’s your name?” the man asked, no longer seeming particularly upset with the little girl.

“I’m Danielle! But daddy calls me his little ghost~” Dani preened, obviously proud of her nickname, even though its origin sounded quite strange.  She peered up at the stranger with curious blue eyes.  “What’s yours?”

“Vladimir.  But most people call me Vlad.”

“That’s a really pretty name!”

Vlad cracked a little smile at that, changing gears as his motorcar sped up.  “Now,” he asked, glancing over the various farmhouses they were passing, “where is your house?”

“Oh I don’t live in a house, I live in a castle!”  Danielle said proudly.  “Just on top of the hill!”

“A castle?  I didn’t know there were any castles around here~” Vlad teased.  

Danielle frowned slightly, pouting.  “Well, it’s not a castle EXACTLY, that’s just what daddy calls it.  He says King Alfred lived there, hundreds of years ago!”

Vlad shifted gears again, an authoritative note entering his voice.  “And does your daddy know you aren’t in school?” he asked.

Danielle flushed slightly, ducking her head.  “Well no… But he won’t mind!  He never has before…”

She said this a little uncertainly, like perhaps he MIGHT mind now that someone else was bringing this information forward.  He HAD warned her not to skip so often… but she shook her head, scattering away such thoughts and straightened up, trying to look a little more important and knowledgeable then she was.  “Besides, he is TERRIBLY busy!”

“IS he?”

Vlad’s brows raised at the road.  “WELL, he’ll have to find time to see me.  Because I have a few things to say to him!”

After a few more minutes bumping along, they finally cruised up a hill – where a large white windmill spun lazily in the wind, connected to a brown brick house with peeling black shutters and a large sign by the gate that read “Fentonworks, Daniel Fenton: Inventor.”  Vlad brought his car to a stop beside the sign and put it in park as a big, friendly Rottweiler bounded up to the vehicle and jumped inside.

“WOOF!!”

Danielle giggled happily as she petted the dog.  “Hey Cujo, did you miss me?”

Something else over by the wooden workshop caught her eye.  She tapped Vlad’s shoulder and pointed excitedly.  “That’s daddy over there!”

The man she was pointing at was on the small and slim side, and even from a distance he looked quite young.  He was walking across the yard towards a strange wooden platform, dressed up in an oversized leather coat.  Most of his head and face were obscured from view with a large pair of goggles and leather cap.  But most peculiar of all, was the strange contraption strapped to his back.

Danielle stood up in the car and waved at him.  “Hello!  Daddy!”

The young man, Daniel Fenton, looked up and beamed when he spotted his little girl.  “Hey there little ghost, you’re just in time!”

He turned back around and climbed up on the wooden platform, getting into some kind of readying stance.

Vlad squinted, leaning forward to try and discern what the man was doing.  “What on EARTH is he up to?”

“That’s daddy’s latest invention!”  Danielle beamed.  “Rockets!”

“ROCKETS?!”

As if on cue the contraption, now confirmed to indeed be rockets, lit up.  The force from their ignition drove the young man quickly up the ramp, propelling him smoothly.  Danielle cheered from the car as she and Vlad watched avidly.  But just as he neared the top, he slowed down.  Danny frowned, turning around slightly so he could look back at the rockets. It seemed one of them hadn’t lit like it was supposed to…

“Does he know what he’s doing?”  Vlad asked, concerned.

“Of course he does!”

“Oh no!”

With a loud crackle, the rocket came to life and the inventor was suddenly propelled back down and into the yard.  The speed of his descent had him running willy nilly about the yard as he tried to either wait out the rockets spark, or put it out himself.  Danielle started laughing wildly as Cujo started to chase his master around, seeming to think it was some sort of game.

Vlad stared frantically between Danielle and the young inventor.  “I don’t see anything funny!!” he cried.  He tossed his hat onto the seat and dashed out of the car.  “Somebody should do something about it!”

Meanwhile, the rockets had forced the young inventor to the ground and had him skidding along the dirt – until he finally hit a post and grabbed onto it, struggling to get upright.  Vlad rushed over to him.  “Hold on!  Ah…!”

He fretted beside the flaming machinery for a second, then spotted the nearby water barrel and dashed over to it, grabbing a bucket, dipping it into the water–!

And tossing it all over the rockets.

The flames were extinguished with a deafening, ugly-sounding hiss.

The young inventor’s back straightened at the sound, and feel, of his rockets being put out.  He pulled off his goggles and cap, revealing wide, incredulous blue eyes and long black hair pulled up in a messy bun.  

He turned around, only to get a face full of cold water.   ** _SPLASH!_**

“Ugh!!”

He reached up, wiping back his wet hair as his bright baby blue eyes glared at the taller man.  “Why, THANK you!” Danny Fenton declared sarcastically, already trying to get away from the man as he removed the rockets from his back.  

“I should HOPE so!” Vlad cried, tossing the bucket aside and looking significantly frazzled.  “You might’ve gone up in FLAMES!”

Danny rolled his eyes.  “Sir, don’t you think I would have taken that into consideration?  This suit is COMPLETELY flame-proof.”

“Oh dear…”

“AND!”  The inventor exclaimed, holding up his contraption with an angry expression.  “You have succeeded in RUINING my propulsion unit!”

Vlad’s jaw dropped indignantly.  “Well, how was I supposed to know that–?!”

“Oh, please don’t be cross with him, daddy!”  Danielle exclaimed as she rushed forward.  “He gave me a ride in his car, he was only trying to help!”

Danny shook his head, a slight sneer on his lips.  “Oh, how very kind~”

She came to a stop beside the two men, beaming up at Vlad before turning to her daddy.  “His name is Vladimir!  Isn’t that a lovely name?”

“Yes, that’s nice.  Help me move this to the workshop, Danielle.”

Vlad stared incredulously at the younger man.  THIS person called himself a FATHER?  He’d almost just set himself on FIRE!  “Do you realize, Mr… FENTON,” he snapped, vaguely remembering the name on the sign, “that I almost ran over your daughter today?!”

“Well, we seem to be very accident prone today, aren’t we?”  Danny concluded with a raised brow, clearly judging this man for apparently nearly hurting his little girl.

“It wasn’t MY fault!” Vlad protested.  “You see, SHE came RUSHING out–!”

“Well, it was VERY NICE for you to apologize.”

“APOLO–?!”

“Tea time, Danielle!” Danny proclaimed, already ushering his daughter towards the house.  “Thank the nice gentlemen for the ride and go get cleaned up.”

“Good bye, Vlad!”  Danielle said as she skipped past.  “Thanks so much for giving me a ride in your motor car!”

“Just a moment, Danielle!” Vlad called.  

The little girl stopped, turning around curiously.  “Don’t you have something to tell your father?” he asked pointedly.

Dani blinked before perking up.  “Oh right!  Daddy, Mr. Lancer promised that– oh wait, you don’t mean about that…”

She deflated a little and shuffled her feet.  “I um… I didn’t go to school today daddy…”

Danny blinked, surprised.  “Really now?”

He frowned, looking mildly concerned, before simply sighing and shaking his head with a small smile.  “Oh well, that just gives the other children a chance to catch up, doesn’t it?”

“Mr. Fenton!”

Danny smirked at Vlad’s outraged cry.  “Run along, little ghost, I’ll be in shortly.”

“Okay!”  Danielle cried as she dashed towards the house.  “Good bye, Vladimir!  Come on, Cujo!”

“But, Mr. Fenton–”

“Good day!”  Danny proclaimed with a flourishing bow before he turned and strutted off towards the windmill, turning his back on Vlad completely and focusing on his rockets.  “Unstable… Definitely unstable…”

Vlad’s fists clenched at his sides, glaring after the young father when suddenly–

“HEY HEY!”

The silver-haired man glanced around at the boisterous exclamation, to see a fat, jolly geezer saunter out of the house.  He had short black hair that was turning white at his temples, a square, heroic jaw, and a strut so wide it bordered on ridiculous as he walked along in a white jungle explorer’s costume – hard hat, medals, and all.  

Vlad stared at him as he sauntered up beside him and tipped his hard hat.  “Good afternoon, sir!” Jack greeted.  “Sorry I can’t stop!  I’m off to India!  Gonna have a cup of tea with the Maharajah.  Cheerio~!”

Vlad wasn’t given any chance to respond, as the man then marched over to a little hut, opened the door, about-faced, and bounced inside.

//…Something about him seems a bit familiar…// Vlad thought.

Then, his attention was gently reclaimed by the slow spin of the windmill blades – and the young inventor, Danny Fenton, as he walked up towards it, toting his ruined machine.  Vlad scowled.  He wasn’t going to drop this!  That kind of behavior was just irresponsible, letting one’s children just run about like that!

He marched up the steps, pursuing Danny through an opening in the large stones that made up windmill.  Passing through a small passage – where the huge cogs of its inner workings turned – Vlad emerged into a small laboratory.  Or what he ASSUMED was a laboratory; gears whirred and lights blinked and metal and glass gleamed from various machines in every corner.  The man looked around in surprise – admittedly, a bit impressed by the display.

Then he spotted Danny through the mess.  “Mr. Fenton!” Vlad called.  

The dark-haired man didn’t look up at first, so he made his way through towards him.  “Mr. Fenton!”

Danny barely looked at the taller, elegant man as he bustled about, checking gears and wires on a large, squat machine he was working on.  “I’m sorry to persist about this, but perhaps you simply aren’t aware that your daughter is running about in the road!” Vlad continued, sure that the younger man could hear him.  “And after all, you know it’s not a playground!  It’s very –!”

“Would you mind just pressing that switch there?”  Danny interrupted.  He turned to point back near the wall from his crouched position over a strange large machine.  

Vlad blinked, startled.  “Switch?”

“Yes, it’s just behind you.”

After a moment of hesitation, Vlad moved to the switch panel the younger man had indicated.  Danny turned back for just a brief second, making sure he was following his direction.  “Oh, the switch on the right.  The right!”

“The right?”  Vlad confirmed, before flipping the switch on.  A light turned on and the machine at Danny’s feet began to move and come alive in subtle ways, such as a spinning of gears and a pumping of air.  

Danny stood up, looking pleased.  “Thank you.”

“You really ought to exercise more control over her–!” Vlad tried to continue.

“Oh yes, I suppose I could chain her up, couldn’t I?”  Danny teased with a playful grin.  He pulled off his jacket and set it over a nearby chair, revealing his lean, toned body to the older gentlemen.  He wore a pale blue button down, sleeves rolled up to the elbow, with a soft looking grey vest and a pair of nice fitting charcoal pants.  

He snickered, turning to look at Vlad.  “It would have to be a long chain of course, so she gets plenty of exercise~”

Vlad’s eyes wandered over the nice-looking young man before he snapped himself out of it.  “Mr. Fenton, doesn’t Danielle go to school?” he persisted.

Danny blinked.  “Oh, I didn’t know you were the truant officer.”

“I’m NOT the truant officer!” Vlad replied exasperatedly.

Danny chuckled.  “Well, didn’t you ever play truant?”  He raised an eyebrow, grinning.  “I mean, even just ONCE?”

The silver-haired man scowled at the – admittedly adorable BUT negligent – playfulness that he exuded.  “No, I most certainly did not.”

Danny frowned slightly, running his eyes up and down Vlads figure.  The man was very fit and handsome, Danny was more than willing to admit that.  It was also clear he had a lot of money and was well raised, for a lack of a better term.

“I bet you didn’t…”

Danny turned his focus away from the tall gentleman, and onto his machine.

Vlad folded his arms, trying to remain stern, but he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the breathing, peeping device that the young father was working on.  “…Would it be too much to ask what… THAT is?” he asked, raising his brows at it curiously.

Danny smiled as he wheeled the strange device around.  “This, dear sir, is a little invention of mine!”

He patted the large machine on its side, looking proud.  “It cleans carpets by suction!”

Vlad took a step forward, genuinely intrigued.  “Oh!  That’s to clean carpets?”

Danny pushed the contraption forward towards a small carpet on the workroom floor.  “Away with sweeping and away with brushing!  And away, with dirty carpets!” he proclaimed, switching the machine on.  

With a loud sucking sound, the machine not only sucked up the dirt, but the entire carpet as well.

Danny blinked in surprise while Vlad laughed, kneeling down to look up at the nozzle of his invention.  “Well, it certainly needs more work…” the younger man muttered in disappointment.

Vlad walked around, exploring the rest of the machinery.  “Is that all you do, Mr. Fenton?” he asked.  “Invent things?”

Danny’s brows furrowed.  “‘Is that all I do,’ wha–?”

“Oh, what’s this gadget?” Vlad asked, investigating a tall machine forged of delicate spinning parts and mirrors.  

“Well, with THAT I hope to eventually transmit moving pictures by wireless!”  Danny replied proudly.

The silver-haired stranger raised his brows back at the inventor.  “…Really?” he laughed.

“Yes, really!  And–”

But Vlad had already moved on.  The invention he paused in front of this time was a compact iron contraption with lots of levers, wheels, and heated stoves.  “And this?” he asked.

Danny huffed, but moved closer to the machine in question.  He flicked a switch, turning it on.  “This, is a sweet maker.”

The machine came to life, all kinds of sounds coming from it as its inner workings moved.  Finally, a little scoop bent down to reveal a candy stick, white and pink in color.  Danny watched as Vlad picked the sweet up, studying it, as he picked up another that came out of the machine.

“And this is one of the sweets?”

“Yes, it is!”

Vlad ran a finger along the edge of the long, striped candy, giving the row of holes there an analytical eye.  “And is it supposed to have all those holes in it?” he asked.

Danny sighed, deflating slightly.  “No, it’s not.  I’ve been trying to fix this for a while now, I think there’s a problem with–”

Vlad nodded, like the inventor’s words had confirmed something.  “The boiling point of your sugar is too high.”

Danny raised a brow, setting down the sweet.  “Oh?  And I guess you are some sort of expert on sweet-making then?”

“Well, as a matter of fact–”

“AND an expert on child-welfare as well, hmm?”  Danny cut in, clearly about done with this man’s presence.  

Vlad’s eyes narrowed.  “I was only trying to help Danielle!” he protested, setting down the candy with more force than necessary.

“Well maybe my daughter likes running around wild in the streets, did you ever think about that?”  Danny exclaimed.  He knew he was acting silly, but ever since he had lost Danielle’s mother at the time of her birth, he had been fiercely protective and adverse to people’s so called help.  All he saw was pity and interference in his life on their part, and he just wouldn’t have it.  

Even if that meant isolating himself even further…  At least he would always be there for Danielle, she was his life.

“I do NOT see any reason why you–!”

“And furthermore!”  Danny cut in,  “How my daughter behaves is frankly no concern of yours!”

“I was only trying–!”

“So, if you’ll be so good as to take yourself off in that fancy automobile of yours, and go do some good somewhere else,” Danny concluded, steering Vlad out of his workshop with forced politeness.  

Vlad smacked the younger man’s hands away from him.  “I have NEVER been–!”

“Spoken to that way before?”  Danny asked, eyebrow raised in clear judgment.  “Well, maybe its about time.  Good afternoon, sir.”

Vlad snarled and whipped around, stalking out of the laboratory.  How DARE that… PERSON speak to him that way?!  He nearly knocked something over as stalked out of the workshop.  “Mind the cable!” he heard behind him, but ignored it as he trotted down the steps, got into his car, and started it, backing out of the driveway and zooming off down the road.  

Danny watched from the door of the windmill as the man sped off, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.  “Vicious, interfering… ugh, MAN!”


	2. Chapter 2

He turned and walked through his yard into his home, entering to find Danielle already inside in the main living room and kitchenette, playing with some wooden toy soldiers.  “Confounded man!  Who does he think he is?!” **  
**

He walked over to the coat rack and hung up his jacket, every line of his body rigid with anger.  “Coming in here and trying to tell me how to raise MY daughter! HA!”

He turned back to the room, looking around half mindedly for something.  “Do I need someone to tell me how to raise my child, hmm?  DO I?  No, of course NOT!”

He looked under a pillow in the armchair before sighing and turning to Danielle.  “Where is my cardigan?”

She giggled.  “Under your jacket, daddy.”

“Under my jacket.  Of course.”  He went back to the coat rack and lifted his jacket back up to find his blue cardigan.  “Self-righteous busybody,”  he continued to complain, laughing derisively.  “Well, he won’t be bothering us again.”

“Oh, but I liked him daddy!”  Dani exclaimed with a pout.  “He was nice!  And VERY handsome!”

Danny paused as he was putting on his cardigan, staring off into space for a moment, lost in thought.  “Yes…  Yes, he was.”

A heavy flush coated his cheeks as he realised just WHAT he was thinking about, and pulled on the rest of the cardigan more viciously than needed, huffing.  He turned to look at Danielle as he tried to button it, looking a tad forlorn.  

“Do you think your father’s a… a crack pot?”

Danielle pointed at his chest.  “Your cardigan is inside out, daddy.”

“Hmm?”  Danny looked down, deflating slightly.  “Oh…”

He roughly pulled it off and put it back on the right way, continuing to talk to his daughter as he flusteredly tried to button it properly this time.  “Do you think I’m a lunatic?  Wasting my time on these…  These silly inventions?”

Danielle looked appalled.  “But they’re NOT silly!  They’re WONDERFUL!  Nobody else could think of them!”

Danny straightened up, head held high and proud.  “Yes… Yes that’s right!  Nobody else could think of them!”

He turned around, running a hand along his chin.  “Besides… What makes the battle worth the fighting?  What makes the mountain worth the climb?”

He turned back to Danielle, matching her grin.  “What makes the questions worth the asking?  The reason worth the rhyme?”

She stood up from her toys and approached him when he held his hand out to her, giggling happily.  Danny chuckled, happy to see her smile, and knelt down to be closer to her level as he began to sing, voice soft and sweet.

_“To me, the answer’s clear~_

_It’s having someone near, someone dear~”_

He spun her as he sat down on the stairs, pulling her into his lap.

_“Someone to care for, to be there for~_

_I have youuu~_

_Someone to do for, muddle through for~_

_I have youuu~”_

Danny leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead, only to pull back with a frown as he realised just how dirty she was.  He raised a scolding eyebrow, causing her to smile sheepishly.

_“Someone to share joy or despair with~_

_Whichever betides you~”_

He stood and led her to the kitchen sink, helping her wash up her hands and face.  

_“Life becomes a chore~_

_Unless you’re living for~!_

_Someone to tend to, be a friend to~_

_I have youuu~”_

The young father helped her dry her hands then lead her over to the kitchen.  

_“Someone to strive for, do or die for~_

_I have youuu~”_

Danny suddenly dropped down to one knee before her, holding her hands and looking into her sweet smiling face adoringly.

_“Could be, that we~_

_Get along so famously cause~”_

He gave her nose a little boop, making her giggle.   _“You too, have me~ And I have youuu tooo~”_

Danielle pulled her daddy up to his feet with a heave, making him laugh.  He moved into the kitchen while she went to get the cups from the cupboard.  In the kitchen there was a huge contraption, another one of Danny’s more finished inventions.  He spun a couple plates around, making Danielle giggle, before setting them down on a wheeled track.  He switched on the machine and watched closely as sausages were placed on the plates, soon followed by a sharp instrument cracking some eggs.  A flame lit up underneath the plates, cooking the meat and eggs easily.  Danny came over and sprinkled some salt and pepper on the cooking food, but as he turned away to put the spices back he sneezed loudly, causing him to trip.

Danielle was suddenly there, grabbing on to his arm so he didn’t hit the table.  She grinned impishly up at him as she sang.  _“Someone to care for~  To be there for!”_

_“I have youuu~”_  Danny finished, spinning her around.  He grabbed the tablecloth and started to lay it over the table as Danielle set the silverware down, still singing.  

_“Someone to do for~_

_Muddle through for~”_

_“I have youuu~”_   Danny sat down, brushing some of her hair from her face.  

_“Someone to smile once and awhile with~_

_Whenever you’re lonesome~_

_I’ve a happy lot~_

_Considering what I’ve got~!”_

He helped Danielle get seated, tucking a napkin into her dress.   _“But, I couldn’t do more~ Than you do for your poor father–”_

“Daddy!”  Danielle shrieked, pointing over his shoulder into the kitchen.  He turned with wide eyes to see a part of his contraptions spinning wildly out of control.  He lept to his feet and ran towards it, stopping it from wrecking anything.  

_“Things go asunder~!_

_And I wonder, why you bother~”_

He came back and lowered a ramp onto the table, before taking Danielle’s hands as she sang with him.

_“Could be, that we~_

_Get along so famously cause~!”_

_“I too, have you~”_

_“And I have you, toooo~”_

They sat down together and banged their silverware against the table just as the first plate of food rolled down onto the table.  Danielle raised her arms in cheer.  “Yay, food!”

Loud footsteps bumbled up the front steps.  The door flew open and Jack, Danny’s pudgy father, squeezed his way in.  “Do I smell food!” he exclaimed.

“Hey, pops,” Danny called.  “Could you bring over the bread?”

“And salt and pepper!”  Danielle called, waving a fork at him.

“You got it!” Jack replied, saluting smartly.  He lumbered over to the pantry and grabbed a plate and a loaf of bread, licking his lips at the smell of the food.  “Ahhh, sausage and eggs!  My favorite!” he exclaimed.

“How was India?” Danny asked, smiling to himself through a mouthful of eggs.  He was used to his dad’s eccentric nature.

“India?” Jack replied, face lighting up.  He walked over to the table, setting down the bread.  “Well, I got up this morning and I shot an elephant in my pajamas!  How a–”

“‘How an elephant got in my pajamas I shall never know!’” both Danny and Danielle laughed.

Jack coughed.  “You’ve heard it before.”

The other two just nodded as they laughed goodnaturedly.  Danny started to cut slices of bread as his father moved to sit on the other side of the table, just as another plate of food came rolling down the little ramp.  However, instead of cooked sausage and eggs, only a single hard boiled egg rolled around on the plate.  Jack held the egg up and looked at his son in an unamused fashion.  

“Now, how in the world did that happen…”  Danny wondered, looking over at his machine with a curious and confused expression.  Before he could stand up to investigate, his daughter caught his attention.

“Daddy?  Could I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s about Mr. Lancer.”

“Oh?  What about Mr. Lancer?”  Danny asked, handing some bread over to his father.  Danielle shifted around in her seat anxiously.  “The junk man wants to take it away!  But Mr. Lancer said if I asked you first–”

“Asked me what first?”

“He’s a horrid mean old man!”  Danielle suddenly exclaimed, making Danny turn to look at her in confusion.

“Mr. Lancer?”

“No, the junk man!  He says he’s gonna take it away and chop it up and put it in a fiery furnace, it’s terrible!”

“Whoa whoa, slow down there!”  Danny said, cutting her off on her rant.  “What are you talking about?”

“My car!”

Danny blinked, finally catching up.  “Ok, yes, what about it?”

Danielle huffed, putting down her silverware as she talked.  “Mr. Lancer is selling it to the junk man, and the junk man is gonna put it in a furnace, and melt it all down!”

“Oh, I see…” Danny concluded, leaning back.  “That’s terrible.  We can’t let that happen, can we pop’s?”

Jack glanced up cluelessly from picking the shell off his egg.  He looked at Danielle, then at Danny; his son nodded at him.  “Uh, no!  Uh, definitely, not!” Jack hastily agreed.

“I knew you’d say that, daddy!”  Danielle exclaimed happily.  “Mr. Lancer promised to hold on to the car until you can give him 30 shillings!”

Danny froze, gulping shakily.  “30… 30 shillings?”

He glanced up to share a look with his father, Jack making a slight wincing face.  Danny sighed, glancing back down at his plate.  “W-well, I’m sure something can be worked out…”

“Yay!”

Danny put his silverware down, glancing at Danielle’s empty plate.  “Are you all finished?”

“Yes, daddy!” she said proudly, taking off her napkin.  

Danny nodded.  “Then I think its time you run off to bed, okay?”

“Okay! Goodnight, daddy!  Goodnight, grandpa!”

Danny and Jack watched as she ran up the stairs and out of sight.

The older Fenton huffed, raising an eyebrow at his son.  “Well, looks like you’ve done it now, haven’t you?” he demanded.

Danny rubbed his face.  “Ugh… “ he muttered.  “You think Lancer would make a deal?  Give me a week, or–?”

“LANCER?  That man down the road, SURE!” Jack replied sarcastically, hoisting his girth up out of his chair.  “That man’s so mean he… wouldn’t light your pipe if his house was on fire!”

Suddenly, a distant rumble of thunder rolled overhead.  BOOOOM…

Jack’s eyes flicked up to the ceiling.  “Did you hear that?”

Danny grimaced as his dad stalked over to him, tapping the table pointedly.  “You know what that means, don’t you?” Jack reiterated, scowling.  “I’m gonna be up all night!  Rain pouring through my bedroom roof!”

“Dad, c’mon, why don’t you sleep in the workshop?” his son said.  “It’s nice and–”

“The WORKSHOP?”

Danny winced again, propping his head in his hand as Jack continued to rant.  “Danny, my boy, listen,” he told the younger man, pulling out a chair and sitting back down, staring angrily at his son as he tried to prove a point.  “It’s time YOU woke up!  Now, when I was your age, I worked an honest day–!”

“Making an honest day’s pay polishing the colonel’s boots, dad.”  Danny interjected.

“And when my brigadier went into action, the fuzzy wuzzies were so BLINDED by the shine on his boots that they couldn’t SEE the fight!” Jack declared heroically.

Thunder rumbled.  Jack hesitated… then sighed.

 

~*~*~

 

Sure enough, rain poured through his bedroom roof.  Wrapped up in rubber and long johns, Jack tried to sing a song to keep himself merry and he grabbed an umbrella and opened it over his head.  It was gonna be a long night…

 

~*~*~

 

As the rain continued to pour over the Fenton household, Danny found himself wandering through his workshop.  He was bundled up in an old sweater against the cold, rubbing his arms half mindedly.  He looked around at his inventions with a forlorn sigh.  He stopped next to his sweets making machine and picked up one of the sweets.  He grimaced as he studied it.

“He was right… Who wants sweets with holes in them?”

He tossed it away, causing it to clatter against the stone floor as he made his way over to a nearby rocking chair.  Cujo, who had a bed in the workshop, got up to go see what his master had tossed aside.  Danny hung his head, rubbing at his temples, when a sudden strange whistling sound filled the air.  

Toot!  Toooooot toot!

His brows furrowed.  “Cujo, would you stop that awful whistling…”  

The whistling continued, causing Danny to look up in confusion as what he was hearing finally dawned on him.  He came over to kneel in front of Cujo, curious.  “How are you doing that?”

Seeing the sweet in Cujo’s mouth, Danny turned and took another sweet from the machine.  He put it between his lips and blew.

TOOOOT~!

Danny blinked in surprise, before looking down at his dog with a blinding smile.  “Cujo, you’re a GENIUS!”

 

~*~*~

 

The next morning, Danny and Danielle were dressed up in their sunday best as they entered Master’s Sweets, high class confectionary factory.  Danielle wore a pretty white lace dress with a big white ribbon in her hair, while her daddy were his best suit.  It consisted of a pair of light grey slacks and matching coat over a blue button down.  He wore a matching blue ribbon in his neatly combed hair, held up in a ponytail.  The two of them looked around in awe at the lobby of the factory, before a thin bespeckled man came into the room.  He wore a black suit and had slicked back black hair.  He eyed Danny in distaste.

“Employment offices are in the REAR.”

Danny blinked before laughing the comment off.  “Oh no, I’m not here for that.”

The bespectacled man walked over to his podium with a reservation book, his stride like he had a pole up his back, and Danny followed him.  “See, I’ve invented these sweets!” he continued, pulling a candy from a white paper bag full of them.  

“Oh, really,” the reception drawled.  He picked up a pen and began to write.  “Name?”

“Um…”

Danny turned the candy in his hand, nodding approvingly.  “Whistling Sweets!” he decided.

“Mr. Whistling Sweets…”

The young father blinked, glancing down at the receptionist’s writing, then dissolved into nervous laughter.  “Haha!  ‘Mr. Whistling Sweets?’  Hahaha, no!” he scrambled to correct him.  “I’m, ah, Fenton.”

The bespectacled man raised an eyebrow at him, but fixed it and set down his pen.  

Danny adjusted his tie.  “Um, may I see the management?” he asked politely.

“Lord Masters sees no one without an appointment.”

The young inventor pleaded with the receptionist, oblivious to a door opening behind him – and someone very familiar stepping through.  “Well, how do I get an appointment–?” he started to ask.

And then he heard it.

“Why, hello, Danielle!” came a friendly exclamation.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hi, Vlad!” Danielle chirped, swinging her legs happily on the bench where she sat as she sucked on one of the sweets.  

Danny turned around, flushing slightly as he spotted that handsome older man again.  

Dressed all in white, Vlad raised a critical eyebrow at him.  Danny ducked his head slightly before striding over, offering the man an honest apologetic smile.  He had done a lot of thinking last night, and he realised just how out of sorts he had been the day before…

“Vladimir… Right?  Listen, I’m so sorry about yesterday, I wasn’t in the best of moods and I never should have taken it out on you like that, I–”

“Lord Masters!”  The snooty man from before suddenly interjected as he noticed Vlad at the door.  “The documents you requested are in your office!”

Danny blinked, before flushing crimson.  “Masters… As in… ‘Sweets’?”

Vlad smirked, looking amused.  “Yes, that’s right.”

“Oh boy…”  Danny shook his head, looking terribly embarrassed.  “Come on, Danielle, I think it’s time we go home.”

“But you haven’t showed him your invention yet!”

“I have a feeling he won’t be interested, honey…”

Vlad raised his brows at that.  He caught Danny’s arm as he passed.  “Just a moment, Mr. Fenton!” he requested.  “I’m an entrepreneur, I’m always interested in new products.  What exactly did you want to show me?”

Danny chuckled, still looking a little embarrassed.  “Ah, well, you’ve seen them…”

“Oh… those?”

“But they whistle!”  Danielle cried, holding her sweet aloft.  

Vlad’s eyes widened in surprise.  “Whistle?”

Danny held up one of the sweets from the bag.  “The um, holes?”

Danielle held out an uneaten sweet to him, smiling encouragingly.  “You just blow through them!”

Vlad accepted it from the little girl.  He eyed it with a calculating look, then slowly brought it to his lips.

Toot!

He blinked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Danny smiled softly at the look on the man’s handsome face.  “Kind of a… novelty, isn’t it?”

Chuckling, Vlad nodded.  “Indeed!” he agreed.

He bit the little candy, chewing thoughtfully.  “Hm!  Rasberry,” he analyzed.  “Do they come in any other flavors?”

Danny blinked in surprise before catching himself, nodding eagerly.  “Y-yes!”

He reached into the back and pulled out a light pink striped candy and a yellow one.  He held them out to Vlad for him to inspect.  “They also come in strawberry, lemon, and pineapple.”

The older man accepted them and took a small bite of each.  He chewed, eyes thoughtfully – if unconsciously – locked on Danny’s big blue ones.

Danny swallowed, mouth suddenly going dry while under the older man’s gaze.  He stuttered a bit, glancing down at his daughter to hide the flush trying to crawl up his cheeks.  Danielle blinked back, thinking her father’s distress came from nervousness.  She didn’t want Vlad to frighten him…

Maybe she could boost his confidence?  This was his dream after all!  To have one of his inventions work and be recognised!  She turned back to Vlad, looking up at him with a big smile.

“Don’t waste your pucker on some all-day sucker!”

Danny startled, looking at his kid like she had grown a second head.  She carried on, uncaring of the attention she was gathering.  

“And don’t try a toffee or cream!  If you seek perfection, in sugar confection, well there’s something new on the scene!”

She reached into the bag of candy her father held, and pulled out one of the sweets.  “A mouthful of cheer, a sweet without peer!”

_“A musical, morsel supreme~!”_

Dani blew into the sweet, making it whistle cheerfully.  

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_The candies you whistle,_

_The whistle you eat~!”_

A bright, delighted smile spread over Vlad’s face.  He laughed, grinning at Danny, then bent his knees so he could continue to watch Danielle from her level.  She was such an adorable little girl…

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_The eatable, tweetable, treats~!”_

Toot toot toot~!

Danielle danced around her father, drawing him into her play.  She had always had a knack for sucking him into her little worlds, and today was no different.  He soon forgot about everyone around them and where they were as he laughed at her antics. Danny set down the bag after taking out his own sweet, and started to whistle along with her.

Then, he joined in the song.

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_The toot of a flute with a flavor of fruit~!”_

Toot~!  Danny gave her a little spin, dancing with her easily as she continued to play her little candy whistle.

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_No longer need candy be mute~!”_

Toot toot toot~!

Smiling along with them, Vlad clapped merrily with their tune.  His dark blue eyes twinkled affectionately.  To be honest, when he had first met Mr. Fenton and his daughter, he had found Danielle charming enough… but her father too negligent for her own good.  However, seeing these two like this; Danny had to be a good father.  

Or… at least trying his very, very best with what little he had.

Danny laughed as he continued to dance his daughter around the room, the little toots of the candy whistles filling the air.  He suddenly knelt down to Danielle’s level as they sang together.

_“Don’t waste your pucker on some all-day sucker~!”_

_“And don’t try a toffee or cream~!”_

He lifted her up and spun her before settling her back down on the bench.  They held their sweets aloft proudly, making a striking pair.

_“If you seek perfection in sugar confection, then there’s something new on the scene~!”_

_“That mouthful of cheer~!”_   Danielle crowed.

 _“That sweet without peer~!”_   Danny trilled, voice amused and light as he sang.   _“That musical morsel supreme~!”_

Vlad straightened, smiling at the laughing young father.  //I can think of another musical morsel~// he thought to himself.  Half-kidding.  Probably.  He frowned to himself, the thought catching up with him.  //Wait.//

_“That savory fife~!_

_That sweet of your life~!_

_Is clearly the best of the bunch~!”_

Danny lifted his daughter once more into a spin, joyful giggles and whistles filling the air before he finally set her down.  They danced together once more, his eyes only on her.

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_The bonbon to blow on, at last has been found~!”_

_“Toot sweets, toot sweets~!_

_The treat that’s so tweetable,_

_Lusciously eatable,_

_With that unbeatable~~!!”_

_**“Sooouuuuunnddd~!!”** _

They finished off the song with a loud harmonious tweet, before Danielle fell into a fit of giggles.  Danny laughed as well, scooping her up and hugging her close.  “My little ghost, you are an utter scamp!”

“But daddy, it worked!”  Danielle proclaimed loudly and proudly.  “You’re not nervous anymore!”

Danny blinked, surprised.  “Nervous–?”

And then it seemed reality had come crashing down on Danny as he whirled around to face Vlad.  His face drained dangerously of all color before flushing scarlet.  He ducked his head, backing out of the room.  

“I-I’m so sorry, we m-must have caused you qu-quite a scene, I–”

Danny bowed, then turned and all but ran from the factory.  “Goodbye!”

He never realised that he had left his bag of sweets right there in Vlad’s hands.

A laugh was startled from the older man, and while he did have some time to stop the two from leaving his factory, he didn’t.  He had an odd feeling in his chest…

Vlad glanced down at the bag of candy, brows furrowed in confusion.

He opened the bag with a rustle of paper, took a candy, and munched on it thoughtfully.  Mr. Fenton – no… Danny – had left him a lot to think about…

 

~*~*~

 

Later that night, Danny crept up into the attic bedroom of his little girl.  He smiled softly as he watched her sleeping in her bed.  He turned to leave–

“Daddy!”

Only to turn back around in surprise.  “Now why aren’t you asleep?” he asked.

“Please don’t be sad, daddy!” Danielle pleaded.  “It’s not your fault!  If Vlad doesn’t like the sweets, then he has no taste in candy!”

Danny chuckled, coming over to sit on her bedside.  “I think there are quite a few people that might disagree with you there, little ghost.”

There was a moment of silence, before Danny spoken again.  “Honey, about the car… 30 shillings is really hard to come by…”

“I know, daddy!”  Danielle proclaimed, crawling out of her dad’s lap to grab a wooden box by her bed.  She opened it to reveal a collection of knick knacks.  “It’s my treasure chest!  See, an ivory tusk, that must be worth a fortune!  And these jewels, and an old crown!”

Everything she pointed at was indeed priceless, treasured only by her and her imagination.  Danny smiled softly.  “Oh, little ghost…”

“You could sell it, daddy, and get our car!”

Danny sighed softly, then closed her little box and placed it back beside her bed.  “These are wonderful treasures, honey, but I don’t think anyone else will want them…  They won’t appreciate them, they don’t see things the way you do…  Besides, they’re yours and you love them.  You should keep them close.”

Danny pouted.  “Okay, daddy…”

“Come on now, it’s time for bed.”

He tucked her in under the old quilt, brushing back a lock of her dark hair as he gazed down at her lovingly and began to sing the song her mother had sung for her when she was a baby… and that Danny had sung for her ever since.  

 _“A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain…”_ he hummed.

_“Softly blows o'er lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting–_

_Waiting to sail your worries away…”_

Danny stroked her cheek, as always, feeling the sweet, soft ache of loneliness that he experienced whenever he sang this lullaby.  

_“It isn’t far to Hushabye Mountain…_

_And your boat waits down by the quay,”_ he murmured, slowly getting up from her bed.

_“The winds of night so softly are sighing–_

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea…”_

His singing growing softer and softer, Danny walked backwards – his eyes gazing softly, lovingly down at his little daughter.  She was so important to him… more important than his inventions or this house or any material possession.  The reason Danny had gotten so defensive whenever Vlad had tried to tell him how to be a parent is that, truly?  He struggled to be a good parent.  He tried his hardest, but she was born when he was very young, and while his dad tried to help, he wasn’t the greatest paternal figure in the world, either.  Jack had a good heart, though.  It helped.  A little.

_“So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain…”_

Danny touched the knob of the door.   _“Wave good-bye to cares of the day~”_

He closed his eyes, voice falling to a sweet whisper as he finished the lullaby.  _“And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain… sail far away~”_

The young father left the room.  “From lullaby… bay,” he murmured.

The door clicked shut.

 

~*~*~

 

Danny wandered outside the house, watching as the sun set over the hills.  Sighing, he leaned against the fence, lost in thought, when a loud upbeat music drew his attention.  He looked down to see a small caravan of circus performers as they moved down the road towards the fair grounds.  He smiled softly.  

//Thats right, the fair is tonight…//

The young man looked back away and towards the setting sun, only to whip his head back around with wide eyes.  

A beaming smile spread across Danny’s lips.

//Thats it!//


	4. Chapter 4

After a very eventful night at the fair–the automatic hair cutting machine was not quite the success Danny had hoped for–Danny somehow managed to scrape up enough money to not only buy the old car from Mr. Lancer, but also enough for repair supplies.  Little Danielle was obviously thrilled, but she soon became less so as her father spent day and night in his workshop, working on the car.  Grandpa Jack had warned her that it might take weeks before her father was done, but Danny surprised them both by revealing the new, shiny car on the day he promised.

**_FWEET!!_ **

The sudden whistle made Danielle jump up from her seat inside the house.  “It’s daddy!  He’s done with the car!”

She raced out of the house towards the barn – which also served as her father’s secondary workshop – only to skid to a stop as she spotted her father and the car.  

“Wow…”

The car looked brand new, polished and running smoothly.  Never once would she have guessed this was the old car she used to play in at Mr. Lancer’s!  Where the junk vehicle had been rusting and dull, now it was shining so bright she could see her face in it, flaunting polished oak accents and plush red seats, rims shining such a beautiful vermillion she could hardly believe her eyes!

Danny walked up around the side of the car, all dressed up for a day’s ride with a smug look on his face.  He gave Danielle a grin, leaning against the side of the car.  “Well?  What do you think of her?”

“It’s wonderful!  Oh daddy, you’re so clever!”  Danielle gushed, coming to run a loving a hand along the polished surface.  “Can we go for a drive, daddy?!  Please?”

“A drive~?”  

Danny’s smile grew wider as he bent down a tad to meet his daughter’s big blue eyes.  “I got a better idea~  How about a picnic?”

“A picnic?!  YAY!”

Danny laughed, steering her towards the car.  “The basket is already strapped to the back, just hop on in!”

Danielle did so excitedly, bouncing on the red leather seats.  She stood and waved her arms when she saw Jack come strolling out of the house all decked out in furs and winter apparel.  “Come on, grandpa!  We’re going on a picnic!”

“Oh, I doubt it will run my dear, not if this one has anything to do with it~” Jack teased at his son, not actually meaning a word he said.  He shared in his son’s pride when Danny did indeed manage to start the car without any issue.  He laughed jollily.  “Well, then it will never stop!”  he joked.  “Besides, it’s too hot for a picnic, so I’ll pass.”

“Where are you off to, dad?”  Danny asked curiously, eyeing his strange outfit.

Jack beamed.  “I’m off to Alaska, my boy!  Cheerio!”

“Bye, grandpa!  Come on, daddy, lets go!”  Danielle called between giggles.  Danny laughed as he climbed into the car beside her, and with a loud whoop from her part, they were off.  The car drove smoothly down the hill and away from their home, chugging along almost happily.  

Danielle leaned out of the car slightly, a thoughtful look on her face.  “What a funny noise it’s making!”

“She’s talking to us!” Danny concluded, humoring her.  “All engines talk~”

Danielle turned to look at him, interest perked.  “What’s she saying?”

“Hmm…”  Danny thought, head cocked to the side as he listened to the sound of the engine.  “She’s saying… Chitty, chitty, chitty, chitty–”

**_BANG BANG!_ **

Both Danny and his daughter jumped in place a bit as the engine backfired loudly.  Danielle laughed in delight.  “Bang, bang!”

Danny laughed with her, nodding.  “Chitty chitty, bang bang~  That’s what she’s saying~”

“How marvelous!”  Danielle concluded.   _“Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang~”_

 _“Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang~”_ Danny joined in, laughing.

_“Oh you pretty Chitty Bang Bang,_

_Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

_We love you.”_

Danny and his daughter waved to the neighbors and the fellow townspeople as they drove past them, both equally proud of their little motor car.

_“And, in_

_Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

_Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

_What we’ll do.”_

Danny nearly crashed from how much his daughter was making him laugh with her antics, watching as she danced in her seat to the little song.  She excitedly waved to her fellow schoolmates as they drove through town, obviously delighting in their jealousy.

_“Near, far, in our motor car. Oh what a happy time we’ll spend._

_Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

_Our fine four fendered friend._

_Bang Bang Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_

_Our fine four fendered frieeeeend~!”_

“Oh daddy, look out!”

Danny cursed under his breath as he swerved on the narrow road, trying to prevent them from hitting the golden car that was driving right at them.  He immediately pulled over and stopped, turning around to see if the other driver was okay…!

“Oh no…”

Just his luck, that the other driver had been none other than Lord Vladimir Masters…

And he had driven his car right into the marsh.  AGAIN.

The president of the sweet company whirled around, eyes ablaze.  “Well, wasn’t THAT A CLEVER THING TO–!”

Then Vladimir blinked, recognizing the inventor and his daughter in the glamorous car.  “Oh, Mr. Fenton.  Danielle.”

He relaxed a bit, huffing in resignment.  The older man’s silver hair was pulled onto a long braid down his back today, dressed in a classy white top hat and a billowing-sleeved, high-necked shirt with black riding pants and gentleman’s riding boots.  He pulled off his crisp white gloves and gave Danny a look.  “Is this a hereditary trait?” Vlad asked, only half joking at this point.  “Driving people off the road?  Seems a dangerous gene.  COULD get someone killed one day.”

Danny quickly climbed down from his car, moving towards the marsh with intent to help the older man in anyway he could.  “I am SO sorry Lord Masters!  It’s… It’s been awhile since I’ve had an automobile, it won’t happen again.”

He eyed the man’s fine suit fretfully.  “Oh, you’re going to get your clothes ruined… again, I’m really sorry, can I give you a hand?  I can call Mr. Lancer to come give your car a tow…”

Vlad sighed, but he smiled – only a little bitterly – at the younger man’s fearful blue eyes.  It was like trying to stay mad at a puppy.  “That’d be lovely, Mr. Fenton,” he replied.  “Thank you.”

Danielle suddenly stood up on the seat of the car, beaming widely.  “We’re headed to the seaside, for a picnic!  Won’t you join us?  Please?”

“Well I–”

“We got sausage tarts!”  Danielle cut in, bouncing in excitement. “And marmalade rolls!”

Danny chuckled, running a hand nervously along the back of his neck.  “I’m afraid I got her a little mixed up, haha~”

Vlad raised an eyebrow, then glanced back at Danielle… then his lips twitched.  After a minute, he gave in and laughed.  A day at the beach might be nice…

And so, that was how Danny, Vladimir, and Danielle all piled in the car to spend a day at the seaside, in a little cove where the sapphire waves crashed white against the pebbles of the shore.  It was a beautiful summer day – the sky was cornflower blue, wildflowers sprouting on the grassy hills that surrounded the little inlet, and the sun shone bright.

Danielle and Danny set up a little tent so they could change into their swimsuits, matching little blue striped outfits.  Danny had pulled his hair up in a messy looking bun, keeping a good bit of his hair out of the way, while Danielle had hers braided.  Danny came rushing out of the tent with Danielle thrown over his shoulder, laughing and squealing all the way to the water where they jumped in with a loud SPLASH!

Vlad even joined them at one point, taking off his socks and shoes and rolling his pant legs up.  They ate lunch there, swapping stories, and even had a game of tag along the shore line.  All in all, it had turned out to be a spectacular day.

Danny went to clean and pack up the finished picnic, so Danielle dragged Vlad away to go seashell hunting with her.  Vlad worked at unbraiding his hair; the ocean breeze had whipped loose too many tendrils to reasonably keep it in, and he liked the feeling of the wind.  Finally managing to undo the last plait, he dragged his fingers through his long silver locks – shaking them out.  The ocean breeze tugging at them with admiring fingers as his mane fluttered about his shoulders and face, like a pure white halo in the sun.

“Thank you for coming with us, Vlad!”  Danielle said with a smile, skipping along as she gathered pretty seashells.  “Daddy doesn’t have any friends his own age to play with.”

Vlad raised his brows.  “Oh?” he asked.  

Danielle nodded, not seeming to notice the look he was giving her as she moved on ahead down the shoreline.  “He claims he’s too busy, with his inventions and running the house and taking care of me…  But I know that’s not it.”

She picked up a shell, gasping in delight when she found a little crab inside.  She showed it to Vlad before tossing it back out to sea.  “Daddy just thinks he doesn’t have time for friends… or love.  He thinks he has to dedicate all his time to me.  But that’s silly!”  She proclaimed, hands on her hips.  “I’m a big girl now, I can take care of myself!  Daddy should start taking care of HIMSELF now!”

She nodded her head proudly, turning to march down the shore again, head held high like the adult she seemed to think she was.

Vlad pulled his hair over his shoulder, absently playing with it as he absorbed this information.

“…Well, Danielle, you have to think about whether your father WANTS love or not,” he informed the little girl.  He was a solid believer in the fact that when adults talked down to children it did their young minds more harm than good.  “Maybe he wants to love just you.  Maybe, even if there is somebody out there that he might grow to have a relationship with, he sees YOU as his world.”

Danielle frowned a bit at this, seeming displeased.  “But… but he’s LONELY!”

She turned around to look at Vlad, talking to him on just as equal of a level as he was to her.  “I know he is!  He has me and he has grandpa but I see him!  I hear him!”

She shook her head sadly.  “Daddy stays up most nights, reading, or just… thinking.  He doesn’t know I see him.  Sometimes, I think he might cry…”

Her brows furrowed, looking as upset as any girl could for her father.  “Daddies aren’t supposed to be lonely!  Or sad!  It’s not FAIR!”

Vlad’s heart ached for the little girl in front of him.  Poor thing… it was hard to see a parent like that…

It was hard to BE that parent.

//I guess I never really saw him like that…// he realized silently.  //He’s a man who is trying his best to provide for his daughter with what he has… and I just went up to him and called him negligent with this little girl who is his whole world…//

Kneeling on the rocks, Vlad put a comforting hand on Danielle’s hair.  “What do YOU think is fair for your daddy, Danielle?” he asked quietly.  “What would make YOU happy?”

Danielle seemed to actually think about that question for a moment, like she needed to sort the answer out in her head.  “Well… I want him to be happy!  I know he says he’s happy now, and he is!  But… I don’t think he’s as happy as he SHOULD be!  He… He deserves to have someone who will… will… spend time with him!  Yeah!”

She began to perk up as she continued to answer him, bouncing a little on the soles of her feet.  “Someone to talk to and laugh with!  Someone who will take care of HIM and make HIM happy, like he does for me and grandpa!”

She scowled suddenly, pouting.  “Daddy can’t take care of himself really good you know.  He forgets to eat sometimes, or sleep.  He’s too focused on me and grandpa.”

The little girl crossed her arms and then nodded once, like she had suddenly found her answer.  “He needs someone to take care of him and love him and make him happy!  Then he won’t be lonely anymore!” she huffed, stomping her little foot.  “Now if only daddy would see that…”

Dani frowned a bit, looking disheartened.  “Or maybe he already does… and he just won’t try…  Oh, daddy…”

Vlad stared at her in shock and heartache.  This poor little girl was so smart, and she KNEW her father and wanted him to be happy…

The older man quickly changed the subject, presenting Danielle with a pretty shell.  He wasn’t sure if he could continue that conversation…

Finally, between the two of them they had collected a bucket full of shells.  Danielle went to start a sand castle, skipping off to the shoreline.  Raising a hand, Vlad bid her good luck – then sighed sadly, standing there for a long moment, his pure white shirt and silver hair billowing in the wind.  He wasn’t sure what to think about this little family anymore…

Finally, Vlad glanced down the beach.

Danny’s feet were sticking out from under the car – “Chitty Chitty Bang Bang,” he had called it?  Vlad chuckled and began to walk over to him.

“Mr. Fenton?” he called when he was close enough.

 ** _BANG!_**  

“OW!”

Clatter clatter!  “I’m fine!  Hang on a sec!”

After a bit of flailing, Danny scuttled out from under the car.  There was a smidgen of grease on his cheek and his hair was a mess, but his smile was blinding when he spotted Vlad.  “Hey, somebody call~?” he grinned.

Vlad couldn’t help but laugh as he offered his hand down to Danny.  “Are you alright?” he chuckled, trying to cover his smile.  “I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s fine!  No harm done at all!”  Danny brushed a hand down his trousers, dusting off the sand.  He had gone ahead and changed back into his regular clothes after they had finished their lunch.   He moved around to continue checking the maintenance of the car.  “So, what’s up?”

Vlad’s face softened – although Danny didn’t see it.  “You know, Mr. Fenton… you have a wonderful daughter,” he told the younger man.  “She really cares about you.”

Danny looked up, a pleased smile on his lips.  “Thank you.  I have to agree with you there.”

He walked around Vlad, putting the last of his tools away, before turning to look out at the ocean.  He smiled softly, taking in the sight as the sun sank lower and lower in the sky, casting the water in a golden hue.

“Isn’t it beautiful…?”

Vlad’s eyes wandered slowly up the silhouette of that messy, lovely, lonely man… from his feet, all the way up to his face, his long black hair, those beautiful, sad blue eyes and that soft, untouched mouth…

“Lovely…” Vlad agreed, a smile spreading over his lips.  “Just lovely.”

From the rocks, Danielle watched the two adults with a knowing look in her eyes.  Vlad liked her daddy, she could tell.  Now, if she could just get her daddy to admit he liked him back, then maybe they could kiss!  And then get married!  Then her daddy would HAVE to let Vlad take care of him…


	5. Chapter 5

A little while later, after they had packed up and Danielle had changed back into her dress, they were all seated in the car, just lounging in the sun.  Danielle was perched on the back, a little spy glass in her hands as she watched the coastline.  Danny turned around to look up at her, indulgent smile on his lips.

“What are you doing, little ghost?”

“I’m keeping an eye out for pirates!”  She proclaimed, before looking down towards Vlad.  “Do YOU think there are any pirates around here?”

“Oh, I’m sure there are~” Vlad smiled, then deepened his voice to play along.  “HUNDREDS of them!”

“Yes, of course there are!”  Danielle agreed, like Vlad had just confirmed everything for her.  “This is where they bury their treasure, right daddy?”

“Mhmm~”

Danielle twisted around, still looking at the sea through her spy glass.  She suddenly perked up, seeing something in the distance.  “A boat!  I can see a boat!”

Danny raised a brow, spotting the boat she was seeing easily enough.  A smirk graced his lips, before he altered his expression into a playfully concerned one.  “A boat…  A boat you say?”

“Yeah!”

“Well now… That’s not just ANY old boat out there,” he said, voice dropping to something deeper, serious, as he fell into story mode.  

Danielle immediately turned around to look at him, eyes wide and aglow with excitement.  “It’s not?”

“No…”  Suddenly, his voice took on a terrible mimicry of a german accent, making Vlad have to fight from snorting in amusement, while Danielle just became further enraptured.  “That there, is the private yacht of the notorious Baron Johnny!”

Danielle leaned forward, intrigued.  “Baron Johnny?”

Danny’s eyes widened in alarm.  “You’ve never heard of Baron Johnny?  Ghost ruler over the haunted country of Vulgaria?  The most EVIL man in the world?!”

“No!”

“Ja!”  Danny said, still keeping up with the ridiculous accent.  “And he has sailed all the way to England, because he has heard of a FANTASTIC motor car, built by the genius inventor, Daniel Fenton~”

“Hurray!”  Danielle cheered loudly, making Vlad laugh.  Danny’s proud expression quickly morphed to one of serious concern once more.  He pointed towards the ship in the distance, drawing Danielle’s attention to it.  “He has come to steal the car, and take it back to his ghostly undead kingdom, back in Vulgaria!”

“No!”

“Ja!”

 

~*~

 

The foreboding Vulgarian steamboat spewed smoke over the ocean waves.  On its deck, a small cluster of ghostly figures bunched together on the side of the ship.  The tallest of them – a man with greasy blonde hair, sallow skin, black robes of the nobility, and a captain’s hat so large it had to be compensating for something – stared hungrily through his spyglass at Chitty… parked so pristinely on the beach.

“UGH I want it I want it I want it I WANT IT I WANT IT!!” the ghost Baron Johnny yelled.

A blurb of talk rose from his entourage, and while it was unintelligible, Johnny whirled on them, green eyes glowing.  “ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME?!” he barked.

“No, your Excellency!” Youngblood – the shrill-voiced first mate of the ship – declared, saluting.

“STAND BY THE BOATS, THEN!!” Johnny yelled.  The crew scattered left and right, yelling commands.  “AND LOAD THE CANNON!!”

 

~*~

 

Danielle stared out at the ship in horror.  “Oh no, he’s terrible!  Horrible!”

“Yes, he is,”  Danny agreed, dropping the fake accent.  “And not only that, he isn’t even very nice.”

“You won’t let him steal our lovely car will you, daddy?”  Danielle pleaded.  She turned to look back at the boat, only to gasp in dismay as they got closer.  “Oh no, they’re getting closer!  Quickly daddy, start the car!  We have to get away!”

“Well, little ghost, that’s easier said than done,” Danny admitted, looking a little sheepish.

“Why, daddy?”

“Because you see, what none of us have noticed the whole time we have been sitting here, the tide has slowly but surely been coming in.  And now…”  

Danny gestured around them, his face falling in dread.  “We are COMPLETELY cut off.”

Danielle and Vlad looked down in dawning horror to find that Danny was right, the water surrounded the car on all sides.  There couldn’t possibly be anything he could do… right?  Still, with the panicked shouts from his daughter, Danny jumped down from the car and into the water, hoping to find some way of getting them all out of there before it was too late.

Vlad jumped up worriedly.  “Is there anything I can do to help?” he called.

“The throttle, push the throttle!”

“Hurry, daddy!  Hurry!” Danielle cried.  “Quickly, daddy!  Before they get here!”

 

~*~

 

“Wouldja look at that!” Baron Johnny cackled.  He peered through the binoculars, smirking.  “They’re completely cut off by the tide!  Oh, I haven’t seen kids drowning in YEARS~”

His crew roared with laughter.

 

~*~

 

Chitty puttered, but didn’t start.  “It’s no good!” Vlad told Danny.  “It won’t start!”

Danny reached forward desperately to try and start up Chitty once again, but before he could crank it, something popped out from both sides of the little car.  Danny stumbled back, surprised, as the sudden new attachments began to inflate.  “What in the world…?!”

“You did it, daddy, you did it!”  Danielle squealed, clapping her hands excitedly.  

Danny shook his head, dumbstruck.  “I didn’t build this…”

“It’s a magic car, daddy!”  Danielle said with a smile.  “You said so yourself!”

Danny hesitated a moment before climbing back into the car, sharing a look with Vlad.  The older man’s face was alight in wonder as he looked at the young inventor; Danny blinked owlishly at him.  “Well, I… I guess I did!”

Vlad threw his head back in laughter.  “It’s uncategorical!” he exclaimed.

Danny blushed slightly, then looked bravely forward, stepping on the gas.  He wasn’t exactly sure what would happen back there, but nonetheless, the car moved forward!  Vlad grinned and held on, his long silver hair fluttering around his face as he stared out onto the ocean.  “A fuel-burning oracle!!”

The little girl in the backseat cheered loudly and leapt into Vlad’s lap, bouncing in excitement and laughing as Danny turned the shiny car over the waves like they were driving on land!

 

~*~

 

Baron Johnny gaped at the fantastic vehicle, jaw practically hitting the floor.  “A floating car?!  How’s that possible?!”

“Yarrrrr, it’s a car, floatin’ like a waterfowl~!”

“Shut up, Youngblood!”

 

~*~

 

“A phantasmical machine…”  Danny breathed in wonder, running his hands over the steering wheel with a bright grin, still looking a tad disbelieving.  His eyes suddenly lit up with impish delight as he turned to smile mischieviously at his daughter.  “How about we make those nasty pirate’s heads spin~?”

“Yeah!”

Danny laughed at her excited enthusiasm and steered the car away from shore and towards the pirate ship.  He pressed down on the gas, crowing in excitement as it sped up and practically flew over the water.  The motorcar was much faster than a single pirate ship, even if it WAS manned by a ghostly crew.  Danielle cried out happily as they soared around the back of the ship, her cheerful cries echoing over the water as she called the Baron all kinds of names.  Danny turned to grin at her, about to offer up his own idea of what she could call the Baron, when a loud cracking boom filled the air.

**BOOM! _SPLASH._**

Danny whirled back around, just in time to steer the car out of the way.  “What in the–”

“They’re firing at us, the scoundrels!” Vlad growled.  He wrapped his arms protectively around Danielle, keeping her in the car.  “Quick!  Back to shore!”

The inventor nodded quickly and turned Chitty back around, roaring back towards the sand; he wasn’t precisely sure what would happen when they hit land, but he didn’t see any sort of button or lever that would make the car switch modes, so… he just had to believe.  

Amazingly – sure enough – as soon as they hit shallow water, the raft under Chitty deflated and the wheels came back down.  Vlad and Danielle turned – eyes wide – to see the pirate ship grind up against the sandbar, the furious cries of the pirates audible from even down the road.  “YAYYYYYYYY!” Danielle cried, throwing her arms around her father.

Vlad gave Danny a congratulatory clap on the back.  “Well done, Mr. Fenton!!”

Danny blinked wide eyes at Vlad, barely concealing his flush before smiling.   “Ah, yes!  Thank you!  Now, let’s get out of here!”

The young inventor quickly switched gears and drove the car as fast as he dared over the sands and off the beach, not even slowing down when they hit the road.  He would feel better once they were all home and safe…

 

~*~

 

“You FOOLS!”  Johnny cried, standing up with some effort while banging his telescope over Youngblood’s head.  “GET UP, you IDIOT!”

He turned to glare at the shore as the car drove out of sight, snarling in outrage.  “Look what they did to my SHIP!  UGH!”

The young ghost Baron whipped around on Youngblood, eyes glowing in his rage.  “Where are my two spies?  Get them!  NOW!”

 

~*~

 

Chitty Chitty Bang Bang purred down the road, its wheels running smoothly from dirt to gravel and dappled sunlight shining through the branches of the willows that grew on the side of the road.  A tall, clean wall of white stone had been running along the left side for miles.

“Just keep following the wall,” Vlad said to Danny, smiling.  “We’ll get to the gate soon.”

“Alright,”  Danny agreed, keeping watch for said gate.  Little Danielle was curled up, fast asleep in the back seat.  She had worn herself out with such an adventure.  Danny looked back at her and smiled fondly, before resuming to focus on the road.  A moment of silence passed.

“You know, Lord Masters–?”

“Vladimir,” the older gentlemen corrected.  “Or just Vlad, please.”

“Right, Vlad…”  the younger man murmured, looking a little abashed.  “You know… I really owe you an apology.”

Vlad glanced at Danny curiously.  “In what way?”

“For my horrid behavior the first time we met…”  Danny explained with a sigh.  “I was tired and frustrated and you were FAR from the first person to bring up my daughter’s wellbeing to me and I just… I took it out on you and for that I’m sorry.”

He was quiet for a moment, before continuing.  “You see, I raised Danielle all on my own since she was a newborn.  I can be… protective and defensive, because no one really understands what it’s like, what all I DO for her… They just see a very young man with a little girl, and no mother…”

Vlad felt a pang in his heart for the young man.  “I… I suppose I have reason to apologize, too,” he admitted.  “I didn’t know the full story when I was accusing you of being negligent.  Danielle is a wonderful girl, and you are a better father than most men could ever be in your situation.”

“I thank you for that, but you have no reason to apologize.  You were concerned, and you had every right to be.”  Danny’s brows furrowed.  “My little ghost had no business running out into the road like that, she knows better…”

He glanced at Vlad, smiling softly.  “She likes you, and you are kind to her.  I’m thankful for that.  She has few friends, besides myself and my father…”

“Speaking of your father, he seems familiar somehow…” Vlad murmured to himself.  He thought on it for a second, then waved it off.  “Ah, I’ll figure it out later, I suppose…”

The older man glanced over at Danny, slowly taking in his soft blue eyes, long dark hair, and long, lithe body…

He really was a lovely man…

A lovely, lonely man…

Suddenly, the car came to a halt.  Vlad startled and glanced up to see they had arrived at the gate of his estate.  Danny hopped out of the car and came around to open Vlad’s door, bowing cheekily at him.  “Your castle awaits, my lord!”

He dropped the act after a moment, giving Vlad an honest smile.  “I– I mean, Danielle would love to see you again, so don’t be a stranger, okay?”

Danny blushed, rubbing the back of his neck before stepping away and returning to the car, keeping his eyes down and away from the older, handsome man.  He inwardly chastised himself for the slip, for seeming so eager.  It seemed it wasn’t just Danielle who truly hungered for outside companionship…

Suddenly, a large, warm hand touched his shoulder.  “Wait.”

Danny blinked and stared up at Vlad.  The handsome older man smiled down at him.  “Your car truly is magnificent,” he said earnestly.  “I would love to visit your workshop again and see how you made it.  Perhaps go for another ride in the countryside soon?”

“O-oh?  Yes!  Yes, of course!”  Danny said quickly, almost stumbling over his words.  He smiled happily, posture relaxing.  “Yeah, I’d really like that.  And Danielle would love to see you again, we can make it another picnic!”

He flushed.  “I mean, if you would like that, of course…”

Just then, the gates opened wide as one of Vlad’s servants came to let him back onto his estate.  Danny took that as his cue to leave.  He started the engine, giving Vlad another soft smile.  “I look forward to seeing you again then.  Goodbye, Vladimir.”

“And I you, Daniel,” Vlad smiled happily.  “Goodbye for now~”

Danny returned the smile with a happy one of his own, before backing the car up and turning around, heading back towards home.  Vlad stayed to watch till he was out of sight…

Then, he sighed longingly and turned, striding through the gate and dismissing the servant with a wave of his hand.  However, he didn’t go to the house right away – in favor of wandering his grounds, basking in the sunshine and the flora and fauna that wandered the property.  He didn’t get a chance to do this often… only when he was thinking about things that weren’t work-related, when he could appreciate the beauty of the little streams and pretty white flowers, quaint little swings hanging from a willow branch, marble fountains with a statue of Venus.  His heart swelled as his thoughts lingered on Danny, hopelessly lovesick in the best of ways.  It almost made him want to sing…

_“This lovely, lonely man,_

_I’ve only known a day~_

_I look at him, and cannot look away…”_

Vlad playfully splashed the fountain and spun, his platinum hair flowing loose and free around his face.   _“He’s such a love~!  He’s such a lovely, lonely man~!”_ he sang.

_“How did he touch my heart~?_

_How did this feeling start?_

_This glow that feels so warm inside!_

_This sudden summer storm inside~”_

The man beamed, hopping along the stepping stones and for once not caring that the water splashed on him.  Then, he spotted the willow tree, laughed – his heart soaring – and jumped with both feet onto the bench that swung from it, feeling like a lovesick boy again as he grabbed the chains and swung it back and forth.

“ _My life now has a plan!_

_To someday make him see,_

_That I need him as much as he needs me!!”_

Vlad’s deep, magnificent voice rang out across the grounds…

And then, the silver-haired man smiled softly, chest heaving and hair everywhere.  Slowly, he sat on the bench, dragging his boots along the ground until he was swinging softly, gently.   _“Oh what a love…”_  Vlad sang in a quiet voice.   _“Oh what a lovely, lonely man…”_

He closed his eyes, smiling to himself.   _“Oh, how I love this one and only man…”_

 

~*~

 

While the three of them were out the in the country a few days later, a simple little white motorcar came cruising up to the Fentonworks residence.  The driver, a short round fellow with a balding hairline, was dressed in an ill-fitting chauffeur’s suit.  It was far too small for his figure, and the coat was stretching the buttons quite visibly.  Behind him sat a tall, skinny man with a shock of white hair that seemed to curl out this way and that underneath his top hat, looking like the deranged man had been electrocuted.  He had on a pair of round, tinted glasses that only caused his skinny face to look even more drawn and pale.  He was dressed in a fine gentleman’s suit, but his was far too big and the jacket hung over his skinny shoulders.  The clothing had obviously been stolen and both of them looked very out of place, with pale – almost blue in the round one’s case – skin.

As the car pulled to a stop, the tall one sighed, leaning back in his seat.  “Alright, you know the plan, Box Ghost!”  he said in a squeaky, nasally voice.  “We grab the inventor, and take him back to the Baron!”

“But I thought he wanted the car?”  the other asked, voice low and whiny.  

The other glared at him.  “We failed to get the car, so we grab the next best thing.  The one who made it, you fool!”

“Oh, right…”

The tall one side in exasperation.  “The plan is simple, we are normal English gentleman.”

“Right, right.”

“Which means we ACT like English gentlemen.”

“Right!”

“Sooo…  OPEN THE DOOR!”  he screeched, slapping the others head with his gloves, voice raging to a high squeal.  “I will not have you ruining my GENIUS plan!”

“Sorry, Technus!”

The Box Ghost hurried to open the door for the older, smarter ghost, but still looked a little miffed as he went over to the sign in front of the Fenton’s house.  “Daniel Fenton, INVENTOR!” Technus read, laughing loudly.  “HA!  He would tremble before the might of my machines!!”

“Uhhhhh…”

The blue-skinned ghost pointed.  “Is that him?”

Technus whirled around, looking down the walkway just in time to see a very large man exit the house, dressed up in a sharp, British military uniform.  Jack was humming loudly to himself as he strutted out of the house, walking with a purposeful stride.  

The taller ghost smirked, nodding.  “Ah, typical English eccentric!  That MUST be the inventor!”  he gave his partner a nod.  “Follow my lead!”

The Box Ghost watched as Technus straightened his back and held his head high, strutting forward like a peacock.  He followed the other ghost’s move, head held too high and legs too straight as he stepped forward.  Jack paused when he finally saw them, raising a brow at their weird display.

“Pardon me?!”  Technus asked loudly, causing Jack to lean back away from him a tad.  “But do we have the pleasure of speaking with Mr. Fenton?”

Jack straightened up, striking a heroic pose.  “That’s RIGHT!  You should be pleasured indeed!” he declared.  “That’s me!  The one and only MR. FENTON!”

He pointed at Technus, still grinning.  “However, if you’re trying to tell me something, my name is Mr. Potts.”

The man popped a hat on his head and strode past the pair.  “Excuse me~!” he announced, throwing upon the door to his shed.  “I’m off to Africa!”

With a heroic salute, Jack disappeared inside his shed.  Technus laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around a confused Box Ghost and pulling him in closer.  Not that he needed to, mind, it wasn’t like he was whispering.

“‘Africa’, HA!  That was a clever ruse to put us off the scent!  I know where he is going!”

“Where?”  the shorter one asked, looking intrigued and confused.  

Technus just beamed at his own genius.  “Why, he has gone into his laboratory!  Now, quickly!  The portable wireless transmitter!”

“Yes, boss!”  the other ghost shouted, quickly running back to the car to grab their ‘portable wireless transmitter’.  He carried it back to Technus over his back, holding as still as possible while the taller one pulled up an antenna and cranked a few wheels, before pulling back the little microphone as static poured out of the speakers.  

“‘Ello?”

“Yes, this is Technus!”  he all but screamed into the mic.  “I have successfully obtained the package!  Send transport immediately!”

 

~*~

 

A few hours later, an enormous blimp showed up – with the crest of Vulgaria on its side and the baron in its basket.  Technus and Box Ghost squealed and ran around in circles, trying to get the driver’s attention before they finally realized they should probably hook “the inventor’s laboratory” up properly; with a hook, they attached it to the blimp and scurried up the ladder.  A few bumbling minutes later, the aircraft began to rise…

“Pull me up, PULL ME UP!!” Technus screamed, stepping on the Box Ghost’s head as he was pulled up by a member of the crew.  The other ghost followed and soon the craft was rising higher and higher until…

Jack’s shed, with Jack still inside, lifted right off of the ground.  The big man threw open the door in an attempt to get out, but it was already up too high.  He slammed the door shut again, staring wide eyed out through his little window.  “What’s going on?  I’m flying!”

 

~*~

 

A few miles away, out in the country, Danielle spotted a big, dark shape flying just ahead.  She blinked, looking at it curiously.  “What’s that?  It looks like a big balloon!”

“It’s a zeppelin, sweetie,” Danny corrected, even as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the large aircraft.  “But what’s it doing here…?”

Vlad cocked his head, brows furrowed as he adjusted his white top hat.  “And what in the world is that underneath?” he asked aloud.

Danny’s eyes suddenly widened as they got closer.  “That’s… that’s my father’s hut!”

“What’s it doing up there?!”

“Well, I don’t know!”  Danny cried, pulling the car to a stop as they began to pass underneath the zepplin.  Jack stuck his head out and waved at them wildly.  “Daniel!  Danny, my boy! I’ve been kidnapped!  By FOREIGNERS!”

“Grandpa!”  Danielle cried, waving her arms towards him in distress.  

Danny stood up in the car, calling out to him.  “Dad!  DAD!”

“Danny, HELP!”

Danny quickly realized the zeppelin was about to fly past them, so he sat back down and started to turn the car around, an angered, determined expression on his face.  “Oh, they’re not getting away this, no SIR!  Hold on everyone!”

“Sit down, Danielle!”  Vlad cried, pulling her down so she was seated safely, even as she continued to wave her arms about.

“Hurry, daddy!”

The car sputtered loudly as Danny pushed it to its limits, roaring down the little dirt road after the fast aircraft.  “Hand on, dad, we’re coming!”

“No one tries to kidnap Jack Fenton!” Jack yelled up at the blimp.  “When my son gets his hands on you you’re all going to be sorry!!”

“Sprightly old codger, isn’t he?” Vlad observed, brows furrowed.

Danielle giggled.  “Heehee, you’re almost as old as grandpa is and you’re calling him a codger~!”

The silver-haired man frowned to himself, a bit troubled by the truth of that statement.

Meanwhile, Danny kept his eyes narrowed on the zeppelin, barely watching the road as he chased after them – unfortunately, not seeing the fast-approaching cliffside.  “Where do they think they’re GOING?!”

Vlad grabbed his shoulder, eyes wide.  “LOOK OUT!”

“DADDY!”


	6. Chapter 6

Danny’s eyes widened and he pulled hard on the brake, but it was too late.  The car went sailing over the edge of the cliff, the three of them screaming as they plunged towards the water below!

But just when it seemed that hope was lost, an amazing thing happened.  

The car began to SLOW DOWN.  

Danny looked to the side with wide eyes as large, thick wings of yellow-and-crimson canvas and steel began to unfold from the side of the car, slowing its descent and righting it, bringing it aloft.  Danny gasped as the wings snapped into place, along with a large propeller in the back that revved to life.  Danielle cheered as Chitty began to soar up above the water and into the sky, the three of them safe and sound.

“Amazing!” Vlad marveled, turning to Danny with a beaming smile.  “Daniel, you are a GENIUS!”

Danny laughed shakily, still a little pale from their near death experience.  “Well, it was nothing… really.  Really, I did nothing…”

Vlad looked at the younger man with a troubled expression.  He was about to ask him if he was alright, when Daneille cut them off.  “Look!”  she cried, pointing out ahead of them.  “There they are!  Hurry, daddy, after them!”

Danny nodded, swallowing past his lingering fear and putting on a brave face, eyes narrowed in frustration as he took hold of his earlier anger.  “Right, we’ll catch up to them!  Hang on!”

But as they flew closer, the aircraft soon got ahead of them and disappeared amongst the clouds.  

“We lost them!”

“Don’t worry,” Danny said confidently, beginning to relax once more.  “We’ll find them again.”

“But what about grandpa?”

“Dad knows how to take care of himself!” Danny said with a grin.  “He’ll be just fine!  He might even enjoy himself!”

 

~*~

 

“This is livin’~!”

Jack kicked open the door to his shed.  “This is STYLE!” he declared, lounging in the doorway.  “This is elegance by the miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile~!”

 

~*~

 

Vlad’s brow furrowed.  “If you insist…”

He sighed, then squinted into the clouds.  “Do you know where we’re going…?”

“Not really,” Danny admitted sheepishly.  “But they are Vulgarian, and that’s pretty far north of here.  Plus, uh…”

Slowly, Danny took his hands away from the steering wheel, revealing that the car itself seemed to be in control, steering and flying on it’s own.  “Chitty seems to know the way?”

Vlad blinked in surprise, laying a gentle hand on the wheel.  

The engine rumbled warmly under his touch.  Sure enough, the car seemed to be steering itself.  “Strange…” he murmured.

Danielle unbuckled her seat belt and crawled to the front seat, between the two men.  “I’m worried about grandpa…” she murmured.

Danny cooed, pulling his daughter into his lap and tucking her head under his chin.  “I know, little ghost, I know.  I’m worried too…”

There was a moment of silence as they continued to drive towards the sunset.  Before long, Danny started to hum a soft lullaby, encouraging his daughter to get some sleep.  Her eyes drifted closed as she snuggled close to him, breathing softly in slumber.  Danny smiled, his humming falling silent as he held her close.  

Vlad glanced between the two, then at Danny.  The young inventor blinked at him, then smiled and shrugged.

The billionaire felt that familiar warm sensation spread through his chest again… but this time, it was laced with a bit of pain.  

As night fell and the stars came out, the older man began to think.  Danielle hadn’t meant to point it out, but it was true; Danny was young enough to be his son, and Vlad his father.  To have feelings for him was hardly proper… and now they were quite literally soaring through a starry sky together, and Vlad was plagued by these stressful thoughts.  What would Danny think of him… if he knew?

“Vlad?” Danny asked quietly, watching him.  “Are you alright?”

The older man blinked, startled, and glanced at him.  “Y-Yes, of course.  I mean, why would I not be?” he asked with a smile, trying to brush it off.

Danny frowned.  “I hope she didn’t upset you.  You’re really not as old as my father.”

He flushed when Vlad glanced at him.  “I-I mean, well, I know how old you are from the paper, you know?  Seeing as you’re one of London’s famous bachelors and all… A-anyway, please pay her no mind, even I’M old in her little world…”

Vlad laughed at that, almost ashamed to feel as relieved as he did.  “Thank you, Daniel…”

He sighed and lay his head back against the seat.  “I suppose a man gets more sensitive about that sort of thing as he grows older…” he murmured, adopting an all-too casual tone.  “I mean, would you consider dating someone my age?”

Danny took the question more seriously than Vlad probably intended, seeing as this was something he and his father, and even his daughter, had talked about once.  “Well… actually, yes.”

The young man never saw Vlad’s sharp gaze, too busy looking out at the stars as he became lost in thought.  “After taking care of myself, Danielle and my father for so long, I find the idea of an older lover, who can take care of ME for once, very appealing.  I mean, when Danielle was old enough to be left with Jack, I dated a few times.  Or tried to, anyway.  Still, anyone I’ve ever seen myself dating or was attracted to was much older then me.  I actually haven’t dated much since then, however…”

He scowled slightly, huffing.  “Having a child was always the deal breaker in the end.  So I stopped trying.  Father thinks I should keep looking, but I’ve given up.  It’s useless, really.  I have no time to date between my work and my daughter, she’s my life!  Why should I accept anyone in my heart, that won’t also accept HER?  And besides… what does a poor inventor have to offer anyone, anyway?”

Vlad never took his eyes off of Danny the whole time.

Slowly… he sat up.

“Would you be interested in… a MAN my age…?” Vlad asked quietly.  His expression was steady, but his heart fluttered like an uncertain butterfly.

Danny, still lost in his own head, nodded with a chuckle.  “Well, I should think so!  Considering I’ve pretty much only dated men besides Danielle’s mother and… oh…”

His head whipped around, face flaming red and his eyes as wide as dinner plates.  “You mean… I… but um…. well, obviously I… ah…”

He swallowed thickly.  “Well… yes.”

“Who have you dated?” Vlad pressed, more curious than jealous.

Danny blinked.  “Who…?  Oh, um… I dated Mr. Baxter once.  Dash?  He was kind, but… his expectations were to high for someone of my standing.  I dated my best friend, Tucker Foley for a short time, till we realised our love was more of brothers…  A passing hunter treated me to dinner once.”

He shrugged, looking away.  “There were others, but they only lasted a day, always losing interest when they met Danielle or learned of my… status.  The longest relationship I was in was with the clock and toy maker in town, before he moved away.  I’m… sure you remember him?”

“Yes, I do…” Vlad thought aloud.  “Always told people to call him Clockwork, if I remember correctly.  He was an odd fellow, but he made watches like no one else.”  

“Yes, he made Danielle’s favorite toys too…” Danny said with a soft smile, looking down at his daughter fondly.  “Our relationship was really just platonic, but he was a wonderful friend and distraction…”

He glanced up at Vlad from the corner of his eyes, a pink blush dusting his cheeks.  “And, as I’m sure you recall, he was a bit older than you…”

A happy little twinkle shone in Vlad’s eye.  “That he was…”

Danny turned a little pinker, as the older gentleman sidled just the slightest bit closer.  The younger man looked up and away for a moment, flustered, before turning his upper body slightly so he could lean against Vlad’s shoulder, sharing the weight of his daughter’s sleeping body.  He kept his eyes down, unsure what to do or say.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Daniel…” Vlad murmured, wrapping a gentle arm around him.  “I hope you know that I would never do that to you.”

Danny smiled softly, nodding.   “I know you wouldn’t.  It’s just… it feels so sudden and… a little unreal…”

“I feel the same but still, I…”

Gentle fingers touched Danny’s chin, bringing his wide blue eyes up to meet passionate cobalt ones.  “I like you…” Vlad told him quietly, slightly red in the cheeks.  “It all seems so fast, yes… but I really do like you a lot…”

If possible, Danny’s face turned even more red.  He stuttered for a moment, before swallowing, clearing his throat.  “I-I like y-you too…  A l-lot…”

He lowered his gaze and smiled shyly.  “I think I fell for you, the first time you went off to play with my daughter…  No hidden agenda, or anything, just… you let her drag you around that beach and I… I…”

Vlad chuckled and squeezed Danny lightly around the shoulders.  “For me, it was that car ride home from the picnic when I really fell.  Nothing special happened but it was just… the way you looked, and spoke, and your passion for your daughter and what you do…”

“What an interesting pair we make…”  Danny murmured, getting drowsy.  After a moment of hesitation, he laid his head on Vlad’s shoulder as they watched the night slowly pass by.  It was quiet for a moment, both comfortable with the silence.

“I hope my dad is okay,” Danny finally said in a hushed tone.  “If I had known they would go this far, I would have just given them the car…”

The billionaire sighed – internally in agreement – but he brushed his thumb over Danny’s cheek, trying to lift the mood.  “But then we wouldn’t be on this grand adventure, now would we?” he smiled.  “We’ll be there soon…”

Danny smiled sleepily, closing his eyes as he hugged his daughter tight.  “Adventure… yes…

“What a wonderful adventure.”

 

~*~

 

Dawn came clear, fresh, and cold in the clouds.  Red light streamed through the early morning mist, bathing the small family – cuddled in the front seat of their beautiful car – in the orange beams of sunrise.  Sleep clinging to him like a blanket, Vlad blinked slowly awake, looking around himself… then down at Danny and little Danielle.

//So it wasn’t a dream…// Vlad smiled softly.

He leaned down, kissing Danny’s forehead, then carefully took his arm out from around the young man.  The lord straitened, yawning, and shivered at the morning dew; he shed his jacket and rung it out over the side.  “Ugh… wet wet…” he muttered.

“Mmm…”  Danny groaned, slowly waking up from Vlad’s movements.  He smiled down at his daughter, all snuggled up in his lap, and quietly yawned.  He turned his smile towards Vlad, chuckling as he watched the man mutter over his jacket.  

“Good morning, Vladimir,” he said in a soft tone, not wanting to wake up Danielle just yet.

The older man startled, glancing up, then nodded with a little smile.  “Good morning.”

Deciding his jacket was beyond saving, Vlad put it in the backseat and huffed, straightening his ruffled white sleeves and collar.  “It seems we’re over land,” he murmured, taking a look over the edge.  Mountains and green forest – an almost Switzerland-like landscape – passed by below them.  “Do you think we’re still in Europe?”

“I’m not sure, I… oh…”

Danny fell silent, eyes squinting a tad as he spotted something up ahead, the clouds beginning to thin.  His eyes widened as before them materialized a tall, grand castle, nestled right on top of a tall hill surrounded by mountains.  The dark stone of the castle gleamed under the sun, with rising spires reaching towards the heavens and multiple flags waving the national colors of Vulgaria.  

Danny leaned forward a tad, jaw dropping.  “I…  I think we might have reached our destination.”

He gently woke Danielle and had her move back into the backseat while he took the wheel, eyes peeled on the castle below as they began to descend.  His gaze immediately snapped to a familiar hot air balloon anchored right in front of the castle.

“Oh yes, this is definitely the place…”

Vlad swiftly braided his hair and looked down onto the courtyard.  “Do you see your father?” he asked.  Danielle grasped at his shoulder worriedly; he patted her hand.

Danny shook his head, frowning.  “No… it looks like they landed a little while ago, he must already be inside…”

His frown turned into a scowl as he turned the car, keeping just far enough to hopefully stay out of sight.  “Let’s circle around a bit, and see what we can see.  I’m sure wherever dad is, he’s doing just fine.”

 

~*~

 

“This way, this way, KEEP UP!!”

Jack followed after Youngblood hastily.  For such a tiny little general, he sure could move fast…

The zeppelin had touched down nearly half an hour ago and Jack had watched as the baron and his entourage had waltzed into the castle, leaving Youngblood to come scurrying over to collect their ‘guest’.  Jack followed him up the steps leading into the castle, looking around at all the guards that watched him go.  At the top of the steps he turned around and puffed up his chest, grinning.

“On behalf of her Majesty the Queen, I would like to–!”

“HEY!”  Youngblood snapped, waving at him.  “Come on!”

Jack grinned sheepishly at the guards as he followed the general hastily.  “Right, excuse me.”

Inside the castle he saw all manner of strange and colorful people.  They must have been some type of nobles, he assumed.  They sure dressed eccentrically enough for it.  Jack wasn’t sure yet WHAT these strange people must want from him, but he was sure it couldn’t be anything good.  Damn foreigners.

VROOM VROOM!

The big man startled as Youngblood came to an immediate stop, just as a two-wheeled motorcar monstrosity came roaring into the hall.  It screeched to a stop in front of them, and Jack quickly recognized the blond man seemingly in charge, sitting atop it.  

Baron Johnny eyed him up and down, then squinted at Youngblood.  “THIS is the inventor?” he scoffed.

The boy saluted.  “Yar, matey!  This be the inventor of the amazing flying car!!”

“Stop talking like that, kid.”

“Sorry…”

“Flying CAR?” Jack exclaimed.  “If I’d invented anything like that I’d be taking ACTUAL trips to the safari!!”

Johnny and Youngblood looked at him.

“…So… you’re NOT Daniel Fenton, the inventor?” the baron deadpanned.

“Well, I’m–”

“EXECUTIONER!!”

“NO NO, no need for that!”  Jack cut in loudly, laughing with a hint of panic.  “Sorry, sorry, I just misheard you!  Yes, you see, I AM Daniel Fenton the inventor!  Yes, I just um… my hearing isn’t so good in my age, you know?  Ha ha!”

The two stared at him for a moment, before Johnny smirked, patting Youngblood on the back so hard he nearly fell on his face.  “Ya see, I TOLD you it was him!  You shouldn’t doubt me!”

“No no, captain, never.”

“Right… Alright, inventor, let’s go!”  Johnny snapped, revving up his motorcar once more.  “I’ll show you to the laboratory.”

“Laborator–”

VROOM!

Jack and Youngblood had to run to keep up with the baron as he went speeding down the halls, leading them this way and that, further into the castle.  Suddenly, he slowed down, grimacing slightly as he drove at a crawl.  Jack raised an eyebrow at this, noticing that even the small general was trying to walk quietly.  Odd…

Johnny cursed under his breath as his hand slipped, revving the bike just slightly–

BANG!  A door flew open down the hall.

“JOHNNY~?”  came a high pitched female voice from a nearby room, followed by the sound of clicking heels.  “Is that you?”

“Hahahaha, heyyyyyyyy Kitten…” Johnny groaned, hunching over as a woman came…

FLOATING around the corner?

Jack stared, jaw practically hitting the floor.  Youngblood nudged him with a scowl.  Ignoring the silent order, the man leaned over to the kid, whispering in his ear as the green-haired duchess threw her arms around Baron Johnny, cooing over his outfit and motorbike. “What the heck is that?!”

“Hold your tongue!” Youngblood snapped, although he looked a little reluctant himself.  “That’s the baroness…”

“No, I mean why is she FLOATING?”

“This is the kingdom of ghosts, poophead!!” the kid hissed, throwing his hands up in the air.  “Don’t you know ANYTHING?”

“GHOSTS?!”

“Ooooh, Johnny, you look so powerful on this machine~” the baroness cooed as she straightened his hair.  Unlike the more casually dressed baron, Kitty was dressed in a gown fit for a woman of her so called status.  It was a lavish red dress, hidden mostly under her huge black fur coat.  She settled down on the ground, heels clicking against the stone once more as she scurried to the side to reach the back of Johnny’s mussed up hair.  

“Yeah, babe, it’s the best gift you ever got me~”  Johnny commented, smirking lopsidedly as she continued to fuss over him.  “But uh, I really need to go, soooo…”

Kitty opened her mouth to comment at that, only to pause when she caught sight of Jack, red lips pulling back in… disgust?

“Johnny…  WHAT is a human doing here??”  she exclaimed loudly, voice grating.

“Ahahaha… yeah, about that, babe!” Johnny replied sheepishly.  “You remember that sweet ride I went to steal a couple days ago for a birthday present to me?”

“Yes…?”

“Well, the real car was a little too much for our hooligans to steal, so we nabbed the inventor!” the baron said brightly.  “He’ll make my car!”

Kitty frowned, seeming to consider the idea.  “He’s going to make it able to fly right?  You said it could fly.”

“Of course, babe!”

“Hmm…  fine!”  she finally snapped, crossing her arms.  “But I don’t want to see him around the castle!  He’ll dirty it with his… ugh, human hands…”

“He’ll stay in the laboratory the whole time, your excellency!”  Youngblood chirped, dragging Jack away down the hall.  “You’ll never see his human face again till the car is done!”

“Yeah, I better not… ew!”

Jack was dragged off, left with more questions than answers as the little captain took him down staircase after staircase, deep into the dungeons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, ghosts can float but cannot fly.


	7. Chapter 7

“We should really find a place to land before they see us!”

“I’m working on it…” Danny replied, teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

The sun was coming up fast over the horizon; already the young inventor could see guards coming out of the depths of the castle.  What were they going to do?  What did they want with his dad?!  He couldn’t just drive away, but… but–!

Suddenly, Vlad’s warm hand grasped his shoulder.  “Daniel.”

Danny turned to look at the older man – and felt his breath catch at how close he was.  Warmth coursed through his veins, repelling even the morning chill and reassuring his nerves, as Vlad looked him in the eyes.  “We can’t do your father any good by getting captured,” he was saying.

The gentleman pointed just over the ridge.  “There’s a town down there.  We can land there and find out more information.  Please…”

“Yes… yes, of course,” Danny agreed, sighing softly.  He looked back at the castle once more, before steering the car away from the castle and towards town.

But they had not gone completely unnoticed.

 

~*~

 

Youngblood watched the car fly by through his spy glass as it disappeared into the town below, before quickly snapping it closed and rushing back into the castle.  “They’re here!  They’re here!”

Kitty looked up from where she was once again straightening Johnny’s outfit, fussing over a blood red coat that seemed to match her own sequined gown.  “Who’s here?” she demanded.

“The humans with the flying car!”

“HUMANS?!”  she shrieked, nearly knocking the crown off of Johnny’s head as he too sat up in alarm.  “Here?!”

“They flew down towards the the village!”  Youngblood said excitedly.  “They must be here to rescue the inventor!  And, they have the CAR!”

Johnny stood up.  “Well don’t just stand there, send the army!”

Kitty joined her husband.  “AND CALL OUT THE HUMAN CATCHER!”

A harsh whistle rang out through the courtyard.  In the distance, the gates of Vulgaria opened to release a torrent of ghostly horses galloping out onto the road.  Laughter echoed from the driver of a dark iron box on wheels, pulled by a team of skeletal monsters…

The baroness smiled and hugged her husband’s arm.  “They’ll be in the village in a couple minutes~” she purred.  She gave Johnny a big smooch.  “Soon it’ll ALL be over…”

 

~*~

 

Chitty’s landing was a bit rougher then Danny expected, but he couldn’t help but watch in awe as the propeller and wings once more retracted back into the frame of the car.  They rolled down a little dirt road for a ways before the young inventor finally found a small alcove under a bridge to park the motorcar.  It was out of sight from both the main road and the village, a decent enough hiding spot.

“Well done, daddy!”  Danielle cheered.  “You’re fantastic!”

“He certainly is~”  Vlad commented with a smile, catching Danny off guard.  The young man flushed and sputtered, before brushing the comment off.

“Yes well… thank you.”  He stepped out of the motorcar, a determined expression crossing his face.  “Now you two stay hidden here, I’m going to see if I can’t find a way into that blasted castle!”

Danielle popped up, her lip protruted in outrage.  “Daddy!!”

Danny floundered, but attempted to hold his ground.  “Little ghost, you’ll be safer here with Vladimir–”

The older gentleman raised his brows at the inventor, already getting out of the car.  “Then she’ll definitely be better off coming with us, don’t you agree?” Vlad asked.  The little girl giggled and held her arms out for him; the silver-haired man smiled and picked her up out of the car, holding her easily in one arm.  “After all, I’m certainly not staying while you go off into a strange country all alone.”

Danny blinked at him in surprise, then sighed as he took off his driving gloves and stashed them in the car.  “Oh, I suppose you’re right.  It would be best to stay together… Alright, come along then!”

Danny took his daughter’s hand when she held it out to him, and soon the trio were setting off down the little dirt road and into the village.  They passed a farmer just as they entered the village, but when Danny tried to ask him about the castle, he – oddly pale for a working man – just looked at them in an uneasy fashion and moved along quickly.  The young inventor frowned but carried on, leading them deeper and deeper into the village.  However, the further in they went, the more and more Danny and Vlad found themselves under the keen eyes of the villagers, making them terribly uneasy.

“Wh-what… what are they staring at?”  Danny asked in a low voice, unconsciously pressing closer to Vlad’s larger form.

The older man wrapped a protective arm around him, glancing around warily at their audience.  “I don’t know…” he whispered.  “…But haven’t you noticed?”

“What?” Danny murmured.

Vlad’s arm squeezed around him tightly, and his breath just barely brushed his ear.  “…Their feet…”

The young inventor blinked – then he looked down, and his eyes went wide.

None of the villager’s feet touched the ground.

Danny swallowed and slowly looked up at their faces.  Now that he was searching for it, he could see something was off about these people; in the corner of his eyes, they seemed to disappear, and they were the slightest bit translucent in the sunlight, glowing the faintest of greens…

“Ghosts.”

Suddenly, a blaring horn nearly made the trio leap out of their skins.  

Vlad, Danny, and Danielle spun as the ghosts around them yelped, closed up their wares, and fled the courtyard.  “W-What is that?!” the little girl cried.

“Cavalry horn,” Vlad hissed.  

“What?!”

He steered the little family to the side.  “C’mon, we have to find a place to hide!”

“But where can we hide?”  Danny despaired, watching as the ghostly villagers barred their doors and windows.  There was no place to go!

Suddenly, a pale blue hand shot out of a nearby shop, and grasped Danny’s wrist.  He startled, yelping slightly in shock as the hand pulled him inside, Vlad and Danielle pulled in after him.  The door was slammed shut immediately and the room was plunged into darkness.

“You, young one, are VERY far from home…”

Danny blinked as candles lit all around him, causing him to stumbled back into Vlad and his daughter.  “W-who…?”

The words died on his tongue as his wide eyes landed on the ghost before them.  A tall, blue skinned male ghost smiled down at him from under a purple hooded cloak.  He seemed just a bit older then Vlad, and surprisingly more corporeal than any of the ghosts they had yet encountered.  He had long white hair braided over one shoulder and the most mesmerizing red eyes…

But that smile… Danny would know that smile anywhere.  “C-Clockwork…?”

“Hello again, young one~”  Clockwork greeted, voice deep and warm with affection.  “It’s been a awhile, hasn’t it?”

“Very!”  Danny cried, running forward to hug the older ghost.  Clockwork had been his dearest friend before he vanished, and the young man had greatly missed him.  The ghost was cool to the touch, but felt real enough as he too wrapped his arms around Danny and nearly lifted him right off the floor, chuckling.  

“You’ve gone and lost weight again, haven’t you?  Silly boy~”  he set him back down and focused his attention on the other two humans.  “Ahh, this must be little Danielle.  She sure has grown~”

His red eyes flicked up to Vlad’s, smile widening a tad.  “Well well, Lord Masters… what a surprise~  What ARE you three doing here~?”

Vlad stared at Clockwork.  “You… You were the clock and toy maker!  But you… died!”

The ghost chortled as he floated across the room and crouched, pulling up his rug.  “Indeed.  I loved my work too much to just leave it alone, so I came here.  But that is a story for another time…”

Clockwork opened a trapdoor beneath the rug.  “Here.  Get inside~”

“But why?”  Danny asked, even as he obeyed.  Even though he didn’t understand what was happening, he would always trust the man, now ghost, before him.  “Clockwork, what’s happening?”

“The soldiers will be here any minute, so it would be best for you hide,” the ghost explained, waving them down.  “No humans are allowed in Vulgaria.”

“Not allowed?  Why?”

“You can blame the baroness.  She HATES humans.  They remind her of the life she and the baron had before they died.  Not a happy memory, you might say.  She is using a terrible coping mechanism.”

Clockwork ushered Danny and Danielle down the stairs, but stopped Vlad before he could follow.  “Be sure not to make a sound,”  the ghost advised softly, locking gazes with the human.  “They sent the human catcher.  He is someone you very much do NOT want to meet… especially with young Daniel and Danielle.”

Vlad swallowed.  “He sounds like a nasty customer.”

“Dan Phantom is no one to be trifled with.  Now hurry.”

The man nodded and hurried down into the cellar, brows furrowed.  “Dan, Danny, Daniel, Danielle… goodness gracious, it’s only a matter of time before I mix someone up…!” he muttered.  Clockwork closed the door after him.

 

~*~

 

Outside, the horses of the Vulgarian cavalry collected in the courtyard.  Hooves clattered against the stone, whinnies and mutters of ghostly soldiers filling the air.  No one liked coming out here… except for one of them.

Black leather boots hit the cobblestones of the courtyard, a deep chuckle echoing off the stone houses.  “Oooh… I smell little humans~”

A black cape swished around a tall and powerful figure as he moved, walking around the courtyard slowly.  His skin was a pale mint tone, like a frostbitten green, that stood out starkly against his entire black leather ensemble.  His hair was white and pulled back into a low ponytail, yet it moved and curled in the air on its own, much like a flame.  His eyes were red and glowing with wicked glee as he walked, heels clicking against the stone…

“Ah…  THERE.”

The human catcher, known as Dan Phantom, suddenly whirled around and pointed to one shop in particular.  The toy shop.  

“I believe, captain, that we’ve got them~” Dan smirked.

Youngblood hoisted his sword aloft.  “Aye!  Quick, break down the door!!”

But before the soldiers could even get off their horses… the door opened with a soft creak.

Red eyes glimmered out.  “Now, we can’t have that, can we?” Clockwork murmured good-naturedly, but with a hidden malice.  “What is it, pray tell, that I can help you with?”

Dan grinned wickedly, fangs glinting in the midday light.  “Ahh, hello again, Clockwork~”  he purred, stepping in close to the other ghosts personal space.  “Don’t you look dapper as always.”

Red eyes glinted hungrily.  “Step aside, toy maker… I’m here on business today~”

“I do believe it is in my rights to deny such a request.”

“Not today, it’s not~”

With a snap of his fingers, the soldiers were pushing the doors open, forcing Clockwork back inside the shop.  He huffed and moved away, turning his back on Dan as he walked around the shop.  The larger ghost breathed in slowly, grinning.

“Oh yes, I can SMELL them.  There are humans here~”

Clockwork gave him a disinterested look.  “Very well, search if you must,” the old ghost sighed, waving his hand.  “But be quick.  I still have to finish Baroness Kitty’s order for the baron’s birthday tomorrow.”

Dan sneered in response at the other ghosts back, but didn’t say a word.  He searched the shop, becoming aggravated that the humans he could smell could just not be FOUND.  Just when he was moving to once more approach the toy maker, his heel clicked across hollow wood.  He stopped.

TAP TAP TAP…

“Hmm… interesting~”

The ghost bent down and swiped the rug off the floor, grinning at the sight of a trap door.  “Captain, search the cellar.  Leave no stone unturned.”

“Aye aye!”  Youngblood saluted.  “You heard the man, hop to it!”

Dan stepped away as the trap door was thrown open and the soldiers descended below the shop, once more turning to grin at Clockwork’s back.  He sauntered over, pressing uncomfortably close to the other ghost.  “What do you think will happen to you, hmm~?  If I find you’ve been harboring humans, the baron and baroness will be SO displeased… but perhaps I can keep them from just locking you away…”

“I owe you nothing, Dan.  I will take no favors from you.”

The slightly taller ghost smirked.  “We’ll see.”

“Sir!” Youngblood called from the stairs.  “The cellar is empty!”

Dan whirled around, outraged.  “What?!  Move ASIDE, you FOOLS!”

The large ghost quickly descended the stairs, raising a green glowing hand to light his way.  The smell was strong here, but Dan could see there were also many pieces of stored furniture and supplies here, all from Clockwork’s days from being alive.  He couldn’t have been mistaken… could he?

But no matter where he searched, he couldn’t find a trace of any humans.  There were many unfinished toys down there however; including puppets, moving trains, and nearly lifelike large dolls…

Finally, Dan left the cellar with a snort, clearly put off at not finding the humans.  He cast Clockwork a suspicious eye, sneering.  “Clear the courtyard.  They must have gotten away…”

“Aye aye, sir!”

The soldiers quickly emptied the shop as Dan stared down at a smug looking toy maker.  “I know you’re hiding them.  Why, I have no idea.  But I WILL find them, and when I prove to the baroness your treachery, you will have no choice but to plead to me to save you from her wrath~”

“The day I beg to you,” Clockwork deadpanned, “is the day I breathe again.”

Dan snorted in dark amusement as a few soldiers laughed at their exchange, and with a swish of his cape, left the shop.  Clockwork sighed as the door slammed shut, running a hand through his white hair.  Dan was a handsome and powerful ghost here in Vulgaria, but he was also a pain in Clockwork’s corporeal rear end…

He phased through the floor silently, stepping into the cellar without a sound, watching as Vlad helped Danny clean off the doll makeup he had put on in a hurry to help hide themselves from the catcher.  “You three did well.  He’s gone.”

Danny startled at his sudden appearance, but nodded in thanks, looking relieved.  “Thank goodness for that, he was quite unnerving–”

BEEP BEEP!!

Danielle ran to the little window looking out onto the street, gasping in shock.  “Oh no, they have Chitty!”

“What?!”

Danny and Vlad rushed to the window beside her, watching in dismay as Chitty was wheeled into the courtyard surrounded by the baron’s cheering soldiers.  Youngblood sat perched behind the wheel, grinning proudly down at the soldiers.  “Take this car to the castle!”

The soldiers cheered, horns blaring once more in victory.

“Daddy, they’re taking Chitty!”  Danielle cried, watching as their motorcar was pulled along by a couple horses and wheeled out of the courtyard.  “You can’t let them take Chitty away!”

“Oh Vlad…”  Danny murmured fretfully, pressing into his side in distress  “What are we going to do now?”

Vlad huffed.  “Well I’m not going to just stand here!” he snapped.  “I’m going up to that castle!”

He squeezed Danny’s shoulders and started back up the stairs, only to have Clockwork grab his arm.  “Are you mad?” the toymaker snapped.  “You’ll be captured in an instant.”

“Not if you help me, right?”

“Masters…”  Clockwork said slowly.  “Take my advice.  Take young Daniel and his daughter, and get OUT of Vulgaria.”

“Oh, but we CAN’T!”  Danny cried, stepping closer.  “They took my father, Jack!  He’s up there, somewhere in that castle!  And how on earth are we going to get home without the car…?”

“There has to be someway up into that castle.”  Vlad snapped, eyes meeting Clockworks.  “You must know of a way.”

“I’m just a simple toy and clock maker.”

Clockwork chuckled, smirking.  “Of COURSE I know a way.”

The ghost moved towards the stairs once more, raising his hood as he ascended up into the shop.  “Well?”  he called.  “Are you coming?”

Danny took Vlad’s arm.  “Wait, I’m coming with you!”

“No, Daniel,”  Vlad scolded gently, taking his hand in his.  He guided the young man back over to his daughter, smiling reassuringly at them both.  “You need to stay together, where you will be safe.  I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Danny placed a hand on the man’s cheek, looking conflicted, but reluctantly accepting.  “Be careful…”

Vlad sighed – eyes searching the young inventor’s – and then he kissed him softy on the cheek.  “You too…” he murmured.

With that, he turned, following Clockwork up the steps.  Danny heard the door above slam shut, and he sat down beside his daughter with a sigh.  It was going to be a long wait…

Nearly half an hour had passed, and Danielle had abandoned the toys around her, instead sitting in her father’s lap as her stomach gurgled in agitation.  “Daddy…”  she whimpered.  “I’m so hungry…”

“I know baby, but there’s no food here…”

Danielle only whimpered again, her stomach beginning to hurt.  She hadn’t eaten in over a day.  Danny brushed his hand through her hair, distressed by her pain and ignoring the fact that he too was starving.  “Oh, little ghost…  Alright, I MUST find you something to eat.”

He gently set her down on the ground and stood up, snatching up a basket and tying a shawl around his head and face.  “Now, you must promise me not to move a muscle while I’m gone, you hear me?  You stay right here until I or Vlad return, am I clear?”

“Yes, Daddy!”  Danielle chirped, happy at the prospect of food soon.  Danny smiled down at her sweet face, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head, before climbing up the stairs.  He was careful and quiet when he left, making sure to once more bolt the door behind him as he stepped out into the quiet courtyard.  It was unnerving how silent it was…

Still, he straightened his back and moved cautiously forward.  Perhaps he could find some apples or wild berries nearby…

Danny jogged quickly out of the village, moving as quietly as he could…


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of the cavalry were loud, echoing off the rocks as Clockwork and Vlad climbed the sheer cliff face; the man growled, trying to haul himself up with more than a little difficulty.  “Having a little trouble down there~?” Clockwork called quietly, chuckling.

“Hush.  Those horns are just bringing back memories from my days in the army,” Vlad muttered.

“You fought in the army?”

“Yes, if you MUST know!  I was a prestigious brigadier, thank you very much!  Oof…”

Clockwork just chuckled and reached down to help him haul himself up onto the side of the rock face.  He waited for Vlad to catch his breath, then pointed towards the towering castle.  “There…”

Vlad watched with keen eyes as soldiers came riding into view, disappearing inside past the tall, thick gates.  The man scowled as Chitty rolled into view as well, before following after the soldiers inside.  Vlad could tell easily enough that the place was heavily fortified.  How were they going to get inside?

“You see now?”  Clockwork asked.  “You would need to be a mouse to sneak in.  Or a magician.”

Vlad frowned at his comment, watching as the gates closed with a heavy boom.  Clockwork placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding back towards the village.  “We should go before we are seen.  Quickly.”

Vlad hesitated, wanting to argue that he still hadn’t seen all he could, that surely there was another way around or inside.  But he swallowed the protests down and followed after the ghost.  Clockwork was right, there wasn’t much at all he could do now, and they couldn’t afford to be captured.  They would have to think of something else…

 

~*~

 

“Finally!”  Baron Johnny bellowed, laughing in victory as he strutted down the front palace steps towards the captured motorcar.  He pulled off his red leather coat and tossed it at a servant, hoisting himself up into the car with a cackle.  “It’s MINE!  HAHA!”

“Aye!” Youngblood cheered with the soldiers and spectators.  “All yours, your wickedness!”

“Don’t be a suck up, kid…  now,”  Johnny frowned, glaring down at the controls before him.  “How do you make it fly?”

“Uhh…”

The ghostly baron scowled, flipping switches and turning the steering wheel and pulling on levers, but nothing happened.  He growled, squeezing the car horn loudly.  “Get the inventor!”

“Right away, sir!”

Youngblood ran off quickly, barking orders as he went.  

Before long he came scurrying back, the soldiers dragging Jack along behind him.  “Yar, here he be!”

“Great,” Johnny snapped, moving over so they could push Jack forward towards the driver’s seat.  “You, you made the thing right?  How do you make it fly?”

Jack blinked down at the motorcar in surprise.  How on earth had it gotten here?  And if it was here, did that mean his son was nearby as well?  “Uh… where did you find it?”

“In the village,”  Youngblood said proudly.  “It was cleverly hidden beneath a bridge, but no one can hide treasure from me, argh!”

“Knock it OFF, kid.”

“Sorry…”

Jack sighed in relief.  So Danny and the others must be hiding in the village somewhere, attempting to save him.  Good, good…

“Now,” Johnny snapped, jostling him from his thoughts.  “Make it fly.”

Jack swallowed as he climbed into the car, nervous.  “Ah, right… fly.  Fly…”

HONK!

“Nope, that wasn’t it.”

“Oh JOHNNY~!!”

Johnny turned to look back towards the castle doors, slumping dejectedly in his seat.  “Oh great… everytime I try to do anything remotely fun, SHE has to show up…”

Baroness Kitty came out of the castle dressed in an elegant red gown with black poofy sleeves.  Attop her head sat a little black riding hat with a red feather, pinned to her green curls.  She raised her skirts as she floated hastily down the stairs, waving at them.  “Wait for me, darling!”

“Yeah yeah, hurry up Kitty, so we can get going!”  Johnny retorted, an annoyed smile on his lips as a servant helped her climb into the back of the car.  “This is the car I told you about, babe.  The human is going to make it fly.”

“Fly?  Oh, that sounds exciting!”

Jack frowned as he fiddled with the other switches and levers, before spotting a tiny, little red button.  “Ah ha!”  he cried, grinning at the baron hopefully.  “Here’s one we haven’t tried yet!  Hold on everyone!”

However, when he pressed the little button, nothing happened.  They weren’t flying…

Well, except for one of them.

**BOING!**

“AHHHH!!”

Johnny and Jack whirled around, eyes wide as a large spring ejected from the backseat, sending the baroness flying into the air.  She screamed as she started to fall, her massive skirts billowing out and catching the air, slowing her descent like a parachute.  Johnny stared up at her for a moment, mouth agape at the sight of her red pantaloons flashing all below her.  Then, he tilted his head back and roared with laughter, slapping a pale and frightened Jack on the arm.

“You, human, are a downright genius~!”

“JOHNNY!!”  she screeched.  “GET ME DOOOWN!!”

“Hold on, babe!  I got this!”  Johnny hollered back, standing up in the car seat.  He grinned wickedly, eyes lit up as he was handed a rifle from a nearby soldier.  “I’ve waited nearly 80 years to try this…  HOLD STILL, BABY!”

He took aim and fired at her skirts, grinning as the bullet skimmed by her side and caused her to cry out in alarm.  Or excitement, who knows which when it comes to ghosts.  Death was such a fun thing to play with when you were already dead…

His second shot hit its mark, punching a hole through her dress and causing her to plummet to the lake waters below.

_**SPLASH!** _

Everyone rushed to the side of the battlement to check on her, Johnny laughing the whole way.  The baron laughed even harder as he watched his wife come trudging out of the water, dripping wet.  “You alright, babe?!”

“A-ack, gah!”  Kitty sputtered as she stepped onto dry land.  

Her red eyes glittered darkly up at him as she grimaced, promising revenge later for sure.   “Ooooh, I’m just FINE my little DUMPLING!  Ack!  But your aim SUCKS!”

Johnny laughed again, handing the soldier back his rifle.  “Don’t worry, I’ll get you next time~!”

“HA!”

 

~*~

 

Meanwhile – away from the excitement of the castle – skeletal hooves clopped down the cobblestones of the bridge.  Dan’s pointed ears pricked up at the sound of a gunshot, but he rolled his ruby eyes and whipped his horses onward; the baron and baroness certainly had some odd foreplay habits.

He steered his carriage down the hill, his sharp grin returning as he came closer to the village.  That clock maker had been pressing his buttons ever since he’d arrived here.  //I KNOW I smelled humans,// Dan growled internally.

The carriage stopped.  

Dan stepped out, pulling a photo of the young inventor – taken for those idiot spies Box and Technus – and smirking as his features began to shift.  His hair shortened and grew dark, his eyes transforming from red, to purple, to a bright baby blue…

//Time to press a few BUTTONS, myself~!//

He cleared his throat, and called out in Fenton’s voice.  “Hey!  Can anybody hear me?!”

 

~*~

 

In the cellar, Danielle perked up at the sound of her father.  “I’m locked out!” she heard him call.

Danielle rushed up the cellar steps towards the front door, clutching the little nutcracker doll she had been playing with.  “Daddy?  Daddy, its that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me!”  the voice called again.  “Open the door for me, okay?”

“Okay, hang on!”  Danielle cried, putting down the doll so she could use both hands to raise the bolt up from behind the door.  If she had been thinking clearly past her hungry belly, she would have noticed that her dad sounded a little odd.  But soon the door was open, and it was too late for the girl to realize that something was wrong.

In the doorway… a dark figure loomed high, high over the tiny girl.  

A cape unfurled.  Red eyes shot open.

Dan bared his razor-sharp fangs.  “BOO.”

The little girl gasped, stepping away from the door quickly and turning to run.  But a large hand grabbed her arm and scooped her up before she could get away.  She kicked and screamed as he threw her over his shoulder, leaving the toy shop with the door wide open.  “Put me down, put me down!”

“Sorry, kid, no can do.  You can blame Clockwork for this little setback.”

“H-huh?”  she gasped, confused.  

She yelped as she was tossed into the back of a barred carriage, the door locked shut.  The large ghost gave her a wicked grin from outside the carriage.  “Now, do feel free to scream as loudly as possible, it just makes it all the more convincing~”

Dan laughed as he walked away and climbed up into the carriage, taking the reigns once more.  “Oh boy, Clocky is gonna have my head later.  Hahaha!  YA!”

“DADDY!”  Danielle screamed as the carriage jolted forward, spiriting her away.  “DADDY!  DADDY, HELP!!”

Around the corner, Danny came to a stop, turning around with wide eyes as he swore he had just heard his daughter calling for him.  “Danielle?”

Hoof beats echoed around the square as the carriage came into view, speeding past the shocked young man as he stepped back, trying to avoid getting run over.  His eyes widened as he saw his little girl in the back, shaking the bars and crying for him, reaching for him.

“DANIELLE!”

The basket of foraged fruits and nuts hit the cobblestones as he went running after the carriage, desperately trying to catch up, to get his daughter back.  But the skeletal horses were too fast, and soon the carriage was out of sight, heading up towards the castle.  “DANIELLE!!  DANIELLE!!”

Danny fall to the ground, hand coming up to try and stifle his sobs as tears streamed down his face.  His baby girl… she was gone!

“Daniel!”

Heavy footsteps rattled down the cobblestones.  Vlad grabbed the sobbing young man, checking him over for injury.  “What’s wrong?!  Are you hurt?!” he demanded.  Clockwork swept up behind him, his soft garnet eyes bright with worry; around them, ghostly heads poked out at the noise.  Small translucent children wandered out first, tugging at their parent’s hands – and eventually, a crowd of curious dead circled the trio.

“H-he took her!”  Danny sobbed, turning his head into Vlad’s chest as he cried uncontrollably.  “He t-took my little g-girl!  He took D-D-Danielle!”

He shook his head wildly, hiccuping a bit on his sobs as he tried to breath.  “I was o-only gone for a m-moment!  I sh-shouldn’t have left h-her, but she was s-s-so hungry!  I just went to g-get her food!  I sh-shouldn’t have l-left!  Oh g-god, it’s my fault!  It’s my f-fault!”

Vlad clutched Danny close, his blazing blue eyes on Clockwork.  “Isn’t there ANY WAY we can get into that castle?!” he demanded.

The clock maker frowned, then glanced uncertainly at their audience.  Their faces ranged from blank, to sad, to reluctant…

“There… is one way.”

“Well, tell us!!” Vladimir snapped, holding Danny like he would never let go.  “I’ll do anything, I don’t care what it is!  We have to get Danielle back!!”

Clockwork blinked…

Then, he grinned mischievously.  “ANYTHING?”

 

~*~

 

Dan had brought the child before the baron and baroness, as was expected of him.  The other noble ghosts oohed and awed over the human for a moment, before Kitty demanded that Dan take it from her sight.  Johnny looked bored over the whole affair and told Dan to do whatever he wanted with the human.

So Dan took her to the only other human in the castle.  Jack.

He didn’t say a word as he shoved her into the tower dungeon, walking away as he heard her cry out happily for her ‘grandfather.’  His face was expressionless as he passed a cowering guard.  “Go get them food.  Now.”

“Y-yes, sir!  Right away, sir!”

Dan rolled his eyes as the ghost ran off.  It benefitted him to have most of the staff here so scared of him, but it was boring.  At least Clockwork would talk back, wouldn’t cower under him.  It’s why he even bothered with the other ghost.  He was just so… interesting.  Too bad the other ghost didn’t really like him much.  Oh well…

 

~*~

 

Johnny hummed happily to himself as he strutted into his bed chambers.  It was the night before his some 200th or so birthday and he had already managed to get hold of that magical car!  He was in very high spirits.

He stopped short at the sight of Kitty leaning against her vanity, daintily pulling down her curls.  He smirked at the sight of her in stockings and a black nightgown, red little heels tapping against the cobblestones as she stood.  

“Well, look at you~!” Johnny crooned, tiptoeing playfully up to his wife.  “Aren’t you just a PICTURE~”

Kitty giggled and tapped his nose with her finger.  “Nooooo, not tonight!” she teased, shaking her booty just a little bit.  “Tomorrow you’ll be the birthday boy, and then you can ask for anything you want.”

“Awwwww, but baaabyyyyy~” Johnny whined.

He snagged her around the hips, pulled her close, and grinned.   _“You’re my little chu-chi face~!”_  he sang, horribly off key as he booped her nose in return.  _“My coo-chi, coo-chi, woo-chi little chu-chi face!”_

Kitty snorted, but nuzzled into his hand playfully.  

Johnny wrapped his hand around her throat delicately… then gripped her with both hands, and squeezed.   _“Every time I look at you I SIGH~”_  he smirked.

Kitty gasped, eyes closing for just a second before she pulled out of his hold.  She shook her finger at him with a grin, like he was a naughty boy.   _“And you’re my little teddy bear~”_  she sang, voice a little high pitched but far better than her husband’s.   _“My lovey lovey dovey little teddy bear~”_

Johnny watched her keenly as she pranced around him, eyes on her long legs.  She leaned against a nearby suit of armor with a grin, beckoning him closer as her fingers danced over the armor.  

_“You’re the apple strudel, of mine eye~”_

Johnny leaned in for a kiss when she made a move to do so, only to jump back in surprise as the armor dropped its axe, missing his head by an inch.  Kitty just laughed and danced away.

Johnny grinned and gave chase.  _“Your chu-chi woo-chi nose–”_

The baron snagged his wife again and picked her up, laying her down on the table in the middle of their room.  The spiked iron chandelier dangled precariously above their heads.   _“Your chu-chi woo-chi eyes~”_ Johnny continued, backing away as he made a show of appreciating the view up her nightgown.   _“They set my heart a-flutter~!”_

Kitty arched, rolling onto her side as she looked at Johnny from under her lashes.   _“Your ooo-chi coo-chi ways, your ooo-chi coo-chi gaze~”_

She rolled back onto her back once more, raising one stocking clad leg high in the air as she sang, voice dropping to a deeper, sultrier tone.  Or at least trying to.

_“Wilts me down like melting butter–!”_

Without warning, Kitty rolled off the table.  Just as a spike from the chandelier fell, impaling its tip in the table.  

WHACK!

Kitty startled, looking over at Johnny with wide, heated eyes, clearly impressed with the near impalement.  She leaned back against the table with a breathless chuckle, panting softly as the adrenaline rush raced through her from the near ‘death’ experience.  

_“You’re my little chu-chi face!”_ Johnny purred, helping her up.

Kitty’s breasts pressed soundly against his chest.   _“And you’re my teddy bear~”_   she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun her away from the table and lay her down on the bed.  

_“Together we’re a chu-chi woo-chi, ooo-chi coo-chi pair~”_

The baron smirked slyly and leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh~!”


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came quickly in that part of the world.  Wind flowed through the pine trees, and royal trumpets blew as Vulgarian banners were taken out of storage, dusted off, and flown from the windows.  The villagers rose early to finish their final preparations for the baron’s birthday.

Those preparations, however, were deep beneath the village square in a large, underground cavern.  Danny and Vlad looked around them in awe as Clockwork led them in, through a secret passage in his own cellar.  It was full of candles and what seemed to be a store of supplies and… weapons?

“What is this?”  Vlad asked, looking around.  “You look like you’re planning for a war.”

“An uprising, as a matter of fact,” Clockwork admitted, leading them deeper in.  There were many ghosts there, speaking in low tones as they watched the humans.  “You see, the baron and baroness are rather unfit to rule, and this town has hit a serious decline under them.  You could say, a rebellion has formed.”

“You plan to overthrow them!” Vlad marveled.

“Yes.”

“C-Clockwork…”  Danny asked, voice raspy from crying nearly all night.  “What about Danielle?  Is she… is she alright?”

The ghost turned to look at him, smiling softly.  “You could say I have a man on the inside.  He wouldn’t have let anything happen to her.”  

His smile dropped.  “However, for letting her get captured in the FIRST place, he and I will certainly have WORDS…”

Danny looked relieved to hear that his daughter was okay, but a fresh wave of tears still left him.  The young man still blamed himself for what happened, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if his baby girl got hurt…

Vlad sighed softly and held Danny close for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, giving Clockwork a disapproving look.  “Could you leave us for a moment?” he muttered.

“Be ready for dress and makeup in twenty minutes,” the toy maker replied unaffectedly.

With that, he turned away and joined another group of ghosts in debate over swords.  Vlad frowned, but led Danny to a seat carved out of the granite wall; studded with candles, it was surprisingly warm and dry…

The older man sat, gently pulling Danny into his lap.  “It’s okay, Daniel…” he murmured, stroking the younger man’s hair.  “We’ll get her back.  Her and your father.  It will all be okay…”

“Th-they’re all I h-have, Vlad…”  Danny said softly.  There were still tears in his eyes and in his voice, but at least he had long since stopped sobbing.  “I just… I can’t lose her… Vlad, sh-she’s my whole w-world…”

Vlad gently cupped Danny’s cheeks, gazing up into his eyes.  “It will be alright…” he whispered.  “I promise you…”

The silver-haired man tucked his head under his chin, rocking the slender men gently.  He had never had to comfort someone like this before… He had all the money in the world, but no children or spouse of his own…

But perhaps, one day in the future, that might change…

_“A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain…”_

Danny sniffed, eyes wide with surprise as Vlad’s deep voice murmured in his ear – that familiar lullaby. _“Softly blows o'er lullaby bay… It fills the sails of boats that are waiting…”_ the man sang, low and velvety.   _“Waiting to sail your worries… away…”_

Slim fingers curled in Vlad’s vest, the tears and shaking starting to subside.   _“It isn’t far… to Hushabye Mountain.  And your boat waits down, by the quay…”_

Danny raised his head, gazing into Vlad’s own with mournful, but trusting blue eyes.  His voice was slightly raspy from crying, but it was still so soft and young and sweet.  The young man had a big heart…

And it was very much open, with room for this kind gentleman.  

_“The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they will fly your troubles to sea…”_

Unknown to the two humans, they had once more garnered a small crowd around them, mostly of the ghost children the villagers intended to hide down here during the invasion.  They swayed softly, quiet, as the humans sang a song of dreams and hope.

Vlad’s voice joined Danny’s on the next few lines, his deep voice harmonizing so well with Danny’s own.   _“So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  Wave good-bye to cares of the day…”_

_“And watch… your boat… from Hushabye Mountain…”_

The majestic older man gazed down at Danny, warmth in his eyes.   _“Sail far away…”_

The young man stared back, quietly in awe as their breath mixed – lips barely an inch from one another’s…   _“From lullaby…”_

_“Bay…”_

Danny wasn’t sure what overcame him then, and he may find later he regretted letting his mixed up state of emotions get away from him…  But at that moment, all Danny could think about was pressing his lips to Vlad’s.

So he did.  

Vlad sighed softly, grip squeezing gently around Danny’s shoulders, pulling him closer and leaning deeper into their soft kiss.  The young man’s hands moved into his hair, tangling in his braid, pulling him closer–

“Ahem…”

Both men flew apart as Clockwork came to stand beside them, a single eyebrow raised.  “While I’m happy you two seemed to have finally taken a step forward in this relationship, I’m afraid it’s time.  My… informant, has arrived.”

Danny blinked, looking over Clockwork’s shoulder… and promptly launched himself out of Vlad’s lap in a sudden fit of RAGE.

“YOU!!”

Vlad caught the young man, standing in order to hold him to his chest while he too glared at the tall, very familiar ghost over Clockwork’s shoulder.  “Clockwork…”

Dan chortled, stepping out from the shadows.  “Ah, easy, easy~!  I’m one of the good guys, here.”

“You took my DAUGHTER!”

“If she had stayed hidden, I wouldn’t have taken her,” Dan smirked, smugly picking at his nails.  “Look, she was right by the window, and if a soldier happened to see her and I ‘didn’t,’ all this would be for nothing.  I needed to keep up appearances.”

“If you hurt one HAIR on her head…”  Danny snarled, barely keeping himself in check.  

Dan rolled his eyes in response.  “She’s in the east tower with the other human.  Her grandfather or whatever.  I even fed them.”

“When this is all over, Phantom,” Clockwork murmured in a hushed tone as he lead Vlad and Danny away to get ready.  “You and I are going to have words.”

Dan snorted, turning to walk away.  “Right, ‘words.’  That’s all it ever is with you, you old bastard.  Your window of opportunity is ten minutes.  I’ll signal you when I’ve cleared out most of the guards.  Once all this is over, I’ll be out of your hair for good.”

“Dan.”

The large ghost stiffened, whirling around angrily.  “What?  What more do you want– UNNF!”

The others quickly turned their eyes away when Clockwork suddenly slammed Dan into a nearby cave wall, hand tight around his neck.  The humans were quickly whisked out of the room for their makeup and costumes, and weren’t around to see Clockwork raise Dan clear of his feet, and slip a hand behind him to cup his ass in a very rough and possessive manner.

“If you think, I’m going to let you just walk away after all the trouble you’ve put me through… you, young man, have another thing coming…”

“Uhhhhh, Clockwork–?”

The older ghost pressed against his chest, voice low in his ear.  “Run along… and do as I say… and you better be there when this is all over.  We, have some unfinished business…”

Dan growled as both his neck and ass were squeezed tightly, before he was dropped and Clockwork was gone.  The big ghost blinked… then a sly grin crept over his face, and he all but ran from the caverns and back towards the castle.  Perhaps Clockwork wasn’t as uninterested as he once thought!

 

~*~

 

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the guests began to arrive at the castle for the baron’s birthday party.  Baron Johnny and Baroness Kitty sat behind a grand table, the main ballroom dripping in decorations and ghastly green fog – a perfect ghostly party, with liquor and snacks galore.  Johnny very quickly got drunk as a skunk, his wife feeding him grapes and laughing when he tried to munch on her fingers.  The party was in full swing as all the noble ghosts danced and spun around the ballroom floor, haunting music filling the room from the skeletal band in the balconies.  Dan stood in a dark corner, watching the festivities take place.  He had already gotten rid of a few guards now, making it look like they got sick or drank too much.  Now, he just needed to wait…

Kitty suddenly stood up from behind the large banquet table, her large black and toxic green ballgown swishing around her as she banged two goblets together.  “SILENCE!”

The band stopped playing and the room fell quiet.  She turned to grin down at her husband.  “I have a surprise for you~!”

Johnny giggled drunkenly, sitting up.  “Ohhh, I love surprises~”

Kitty smiled, then turned to face the large doors, raising her goblet of wine in the air.  “Summon the toy maker!”

Servants rushed around as they helped the guests to their seats, opening up the floor.  The doors opened and Clockwork came strolling in, dressed in his best dark purple suit and cloak.  He smirked subtly in Dan’s direction, before facing the baron and baroness.  “Good morning, your highnesses,” the ghost murmured, bowing low.  “I wish you a happy birthday.  May you get everything you deserve.”

Johnny waved his hand, uncaring.  “Yes yes, enough pleasantries.  What have you made me this year?”

Clockwork straightened, smiling benignly.  “Why, I do believe I have outdone myself this time, your highness.  See for yourself.”

He turned and clapped his hands, signaling for his ‘help’ to bring in the gifts.  Fellow ghosts from the village came in carrying two big boxes.  One was a large square box, while the other was long and triangular in shape.  They gently set the boxes down, standing the tall one up lengthwise.  

Clockwork came forward and unlocked the tall, triangular box.  “I do believe you will find that this toy has no match.  It is one of a kind and perfectly flawless.  A masterpiece, if you will.”

He stepped back with a dramatic flair as the other ghosts pulled the walls of the box away.  

“I present to you… the Doll Prince.”

//Doll Prince?// Vlad thought incredulously to himself.  //When did we come up with that monstrosity of a name?//

Nonetheless, he kept his face serene as cool green light washed over him – unveiling him to the crowd of ghosts.  His platinum hair was covered, bound up inside an ornate black wig and silver circlet, which flowed down his shoulders in long, dark braids and curls, like an embodiment of shadows.  His skin had been painted an iridescent blue that glowed under the lights, and he was dressed all in white silk – a tailcoat, puffy sleeves, clinging breeches, and a long, red velvet cape that draped around the platform.  With his height and regal posture, Vladimir was an awe striking figure…

“Soooo… you made me a mannequin,” Johnny deadpanned, unimpressed.  “Like, sure, they’re creepy but… really?  A mannequin?”

Clockwork smiled and bent down, twisting a key locked in the side of Vlad’s box.

Internally, the older man sighed in resignation as he heard that blasted music box begin to play and the platform began to slowly spin, reflecting his visage in every mirror.  The villagers had to teach him an entire dance and song to sing in less than a night, and Vlad was at the edge of just tossing it all away, leaping off the platform, and punching a ghost in the face.

But of course, that wasn’t an option.

So – along with the chiming notes – Vladimir straightened, moving like a doll, and began to sing once again…

_“What do you see,_

_You people gazing at me!_

_You see a doll on a music box that’s wound by a key…_

_How can you tell I’m_

_under a spell, I’m_

_waiting for love’s first kiss!”_

//Seriously, who came up with these lyrics…?// Vlad thought to himself.  But a quick glance at the baron proved it was doing the trick; the blonde was enraptured by the display.

_“You cannot see_

_how much I long to be free!_

_Turning around on this music box that’s wound by a key._

_Yearning…_

_Yearning~!_

_While… I’m… turning around and around~”_

Slowly, the platform came to a stop, and the man resumed his starter position.  The crowd erupted in adoring applause.  Vlad was still muttering in his head to himself.  //Honestly, I am a retired commander of the army, I should be sneaking in with the others, not being the honest-to-goodness DISTRACTION–!//

Then, Danny’s box banged open.

Gasps of shock rang out as before them sat what they believed to be another lovely, if smaller,  doll.  Danny’s black hair had been pulled and tucked away under a long white wig made of light, fibrous cotton.  The wig pillowed and seemed to float around his shoulder like snow, adding to the strange ghostly allure they had put into his costume.  Danny was already a very pale young man, so Clockwork had simply accentuated that by dressing him all in black.  He wore a black billowing peasant shirt with a green scarf wrapped around his waist, and a pair of embroidered black pants.  

It was pretty clear that this doll, while beautiful, was meant to represent the rogue in the ‘doll prince's’ life, just like a little fairy tale.  Kitty looked enchanted with the doll, while Johnny frowned.  

“A puppet?  What am I to do with a–”

Danny tilted his head up.

The guests gasped and stepped back.  Johnny slowly shut his mouth, watching in interest as the doll slowly climbed to its feet, much like a puppet would with invisible strings.  Enchanted, perhaps?  It seemed Clockwork really had outdone himself if he was dabbling in such arts…

The doll slowly stepped clumsily forward, a smile painted on his face with green dots of blush shaped like hearts on his cheeks.  He bowed before the baron and baroness, his gloved hands waving in the air like they were pulled on strings.  The baron laughed and bowed mockingly back, waving a hand to let the doll do as it pleased.  

Kitty clapped her hands excitedly as the band picked up again, playing a livelier version of the music box’s tune.  The little peasant doll hopped and danced around, the ghostly crowd laughing and cheering him on as he made quite a spectacle of himself.  Danny had no problem making a jester of himself; it was no different than the times he had entertained his little girl.  Just act wild and silly and make them laugh, that was the goal.  And sure enough, he had everyone in the ballroom, including the baron, roaring with laughter as he continued to make a dancing, smiling fool of himself.  

Finally, the song ended and he gave a flourishing bow as the ghosts cheered.  He straightened up and turned to the other side of the room and bowed again, only to stop halfway and pull back up, pretending to be entranced with the ‘doll prince’ before him.  Well, he didn’t have to pretend much, Vlad looked amazing even dressed up like this…

He clumsily made his way over, pretending to fawn over the other doll to the ghost’s amusement, before bending down and turning the key.  He stepped back as the music box started to play…

Then it stopped.  

Danny scowled, looked down, and gave the box a right kick.  

It started up again, causing another roar of laughter to spill through the audience.  Danny walked around the music box, following the spinning ‘doll prince’ as he began to once more move and sing…

//Oh sugar cookies, this was not part of the program!  What is he doing?!// Vlad panicked.  His mind scrambled to remember the lyrics.  And so the older man sang his song and danced his dance, all in tune to the music box and just as doll-like as the first time.  

But this time, he wasn’t the only one singing.

_“What do you see,_

_You people gazing at me!_

_You see a doll on a music box that’s wound by a key…”_

Danny smiled up at him, so sweetly, and sang in tune with his own song.   _“This lovely, lonely man, I’ve only known a day~_

_I look at him, and cannot look away…”_

Vlad almost swallowed his tongue, eyes widening a smidgen from hearing a song that had come from his own heart mere days ago.  Now, he was hearing it from his young love, directed up at HIM.

_“How can you tell I’m_

_under a spell, I’m_

_waiting for love’s first kiss!”_

_“He’s such a love~!_

_He’s such a lovely, lonely man~!”_

Danny danced around Vlad as he sang, beaming up at the man as he spun around.  Only to stop dead at the sight of himself in the mirror.  The words died on his tongue as he took in his reflection.  

//Oh my god, I look ridiculous!//  he thought, turning his head to look in the other mirror then back again.  //What on earth did they do??  Is that even going to come off?!//

_“You cannot see_

_how much I long to be free!”_

As seamlessly as he could, Vlad shoved Danny.  Danny’s head knocked into the mirror.   ** _WHAM!_**

_“Turning around on this music box that’s wound by a key.”_

Startled out of his sudden stall, Danny quickly turned with a flourish, smiling once more though his eyes were a little wider then usual and he was trying his hardest not to pout up at the older man.  The crowd laughed as, to them, it looked like the peasant doll had gotten in the other’s way and was knocked by his arm.  

Johnny, however, squinted suspiciously.

_“Yearning…”_

_“Oh what a love!_

_Oh what a lovely, lonely man…”_

_“Yearning~!”_

Danny slowed his spinning as Vlad did the same, instead walking beside him as the ‘doll prince’ finished his song.    _“While… I’m… turning around and around~”_

_“Oh, how I love this one and only man…”_

Danny bowed as Vlad finally stopped turning on the music box, stepping forward like he planned to give the back of his hand a kiss, only for the ‘doll’ to raise his arm out of his reach with a smirk.

Danny couldn’t help but smile back at the tease, slowly straightening up as the ghostly crowd laughed and cheered at their performance.

“JUST A MINUTE!”


	10. Chapter 10

The entire room went silent.  Baron Johnny dropped his feet off the banquet table and stood up, eyes narrowed in suspicion.  

Vlad and Danny shared panicked looks before once more resuming their doll-like expressions.  

The baron came down the steps and walked slowly around his new ‘toys,’ studying them.  Danny remained as still as possible as, unfortunately for him, the baron was able to get more into his space and touch him than he could with the ‘doll prince.’

“Very life like, isn’t he… a pretty doll, too,” Johnny muttered, before turning to grin cheekily at Kitty.  “Hey babe, this might be a fun toy for the both us!”

“Don’t be such a pervert, Johnny!”  Kitty scolded, pouting jealously.  

“Relax, babe!  I’m just playing.  After all, it’s MY toy~!”

Danny swore inside his head.  He was no one’s toy!

Johnny reached out and patted his cheek, surprised by the softness and warmth.  “You been playing with magic again, clock maker?  Not bad…”

Danny had had enough now.

With a sudden burst of motion, he jumped into action, once more dancing around the room.  The band started up again and the crowd laughed as the ‘doll’ seemed to draw Johnny into the dance.  Kitty laughed and clapped as her husband was pulled and spun around the ballroom.  Johnny was too drunk to be angry and just laughed too, tripping over his own feet as he attempted to keep up with the doll, turning it into a chase as he often tried to wrap his arms around the doll’s waist or drunkenly woo it as his wife guffawed from the table.

While Danny had everyone distracted, Clockwork moved to the other side of the room, watching as Dan passed him and handed him the keys to the castle.  The toy maker startled when his butt was pinched, and slapped Dan’s harshly in retribution.  

Once he had the keys, he moved again.  Dan left to clear out the nearby guards.  

Danny had a hard time keeping up the smiles and happy go lucky charade as the baron got more and more handsy – but before long he saw Clockwork move into position, and a small hatch above opened up.  A small band of rebel ghosts lowered a thin, barely seen wire cord down from the ceiling.  A green glowing hook was attached to the end; enchanted, it would limit Johnny’s ghost powers once it was on him.  With a sigh of relief, Danny spun away from the baron and grabbed the hook, hiding it behind his back as he danced coyly back towards the drunk man.

As soon as he was close enough, Johnny reached out to grab him, and Danny quickly slipped his arms around the man’s waist in a mock hug.  The hook slid into his pants belt easily and Danny gave the signal–!

And with a mighty heave, the baron was hoisted aloft, dangling in the air high above everyone’s heads.  The guests gasped and cried out in alarm.

“AHH!! GET ME DOOOWN!! KITTYYYY!!!”  Johnny raged, flailing in the air.

“JOHNNY!”  Kitty screamed, immediately standing up and vaulting over the table.  “Hang on, baby!  I’ll get – WAH!!”

Rebel ghosts leapt up from beneath the tables – dressed in rags, their faces hollow and petrifying.  The baroness shrieked and fell back, away from their bared teeth and sharp sticks.  “CALL IN THE CAVALRY!!” she cried.

Vlad leapt off his podium and grabbed Danny, yanking off his wig.  “Come on!” he whispered.

The pair beat a hasty retreat up the stairs, just as the front doors burst open and all hell broke loose in the ballroom.  Cavalrymen clashed with the rebel soldiers, bayonettes crashing against farming tools and ecto-blasts flying between both sides.  Clockwork picked up his cane, spun it between his fingers, and smacked Youngblood with it – bopping the tiny pirate wannabe all the way across the dance floor.  Meanwhile, Dan burst out into maniacal laughter, hurling searing rays of green energy into heads and torsos, pinning the uniformed men to floors, walls, even the ceiling, up by the dangling Baron Johnny.  How quickly the tables had turned.  

 

~*~

 

“Danielle!  DANIELLE!!”

Danielle perked up, her blue eyes wide.  “That’s daddy!!” she enthused.

She sprung up from her place on her grandfather’s lap, startling Jack awake.  “It’s really him this time, I KNOW it!!”

“Who’s really what this time?” Jack slurred, still half-asleep.

Danny appeared on the other side of the bars.  “Danielle, there you are!  Oh god, I’ve been so worried, are you okay?!” the young father cried, holding out his arms for his little girl.  She went racing to him, grabbing every part of him she could reach and bouncing on her heels.  “Daddy, daddy, daddy!!”

Danny grinned at his dad, nearly limp with relief.  “Hey, there.”

“Oh, hey, kiddo!” Jack replied.  “What took ya so long?  And what in the world is going on?  They tried to make me build a flying car, and then put me in here when I put a spark plug in the wrong place–”

Vlad’s voice echoed from down the hall.  “CLEAR!”

The young inventor whirled, eyes wide, then frantically waved Danielle and Jack against the wall.  “Get away from the door!  Vlad, c’mon, let me help you with that at least–!”

He quickly jogged over, laying his hands on the unloaded canon Vlad was rolling down the hall.  Together, they pushed it – building momentum and aiming the mass of steel straight towards the door–!!

**BANG!**

The thick wooden door was no match for it.  Hinges gave with a shriek, and the next moment, Danny’s family was reunited.  Danielle hugged her father and giggled as he peppered her little face with kisses and checked her over, then clapped his own dad on the shoulder.  “I can’t even tell you how amazing it is to see you!” Danny told them, his grin so wide it looked like it would split his face in two.  He pulled them down the hall after Vlad.  “I promise I’ll explain everything, but it’s a long story and it’s not quite over yet!”

 

~*~

 

Dan whistled for his skeletal horses; with a loud whinny, they trotted in through the scrambling melee and stopped just under Baron Johnny.

“No no no!  You cannot DO this to me!!” Kitty cried, squirming fruitlessly against her peasant captors.  “I am your BARONESS!!”

They tossed her in the cage.  Across the floor, Clockwork gave Youngblood’s rear a final spank and signaled up at the ceiling.  The men holding the baron’s rope immediately released it.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!”

With a terrified shriek, Johnny was dropped into the human catcher’s cage to join his wife with a deafening crash.  The blonde moaned and grabbed the bars, ignoring his fussing wife.  “How DARE YOU!!” he yelled, crown cockneyed and eyes blazing at Dan as the ex-human catcher sauntered up to the cage.  “TRAITOR!”

Dan smirked, reached through the bars, and plucked the crown from Johnny’s head.  “Yes, but I’m a traitor with YOUR crown~” he replied smugly, putting it on his head.  “And it feels NICE.”

“Don’t get used to it, Dan.”  Clockwork chirped as he stepped up beside him, grinning at the raging baron and baroness.  “You might like how the crown fits, but I doubt you’ll like the responsibilities that come with it~”

“Mmmm, nope!”  the big ghost said with a smirk, winking down at him.  “That’s what you’re for, Clocky~”

“Don’t call me that… Ever.”

Meanwhile, Vlad and the Fentons moved down the steps, taking them two at a time down into the fray–

When suddenly, Danielle stopped, her face lighting up.

She pointed.  “Look!!  There’s Chitty!”

Sure enough – all by herself – Chitty Chitty Bang Bang was chitty banging up the bridge, down the stairs, and cruising straight into the middle of the ballroom.  Danny and Vlad exchanged an excited look, and all together, they ran towards their faithful, magical car.  The older man jumped into the passenger seat, the inventor in the driver’s seat; Jack plopped Danielle in the back and joined her, looking dumbstruck but amazed as the wondrous machine cruised back outside into the courtyard – into the sunlight, free of the ghastly green haze of the Vulgarian castle.  Happy ghosts followed them at a run, and as Chitty spread her wings one last time, Danny, Vlad, Jack, and Danielle looked back down at the crowd, waving goodbye.  In the middle of the mob, Clockwork and Dan – who was still wearing the crown – had their arms thrown mischievously over the other ghost’s waist, only one hand visible as they waved back.

After that, Vulgaria became a free country!  Humans were free to return, and everyone was very, very happy…

 

~*~

 

“…And Chitty flew off into the sunset, back to England.  Everyone safe and sound, and–”

Danielle piped up, leaning forward over the seat.  “And then Daddy and Mr. Masters were married!!” she added.  “And they lived happy ever after!  The end!!”

The young inventor blinked, then turned bright scarlet and hunched down in his seat, thumbs twiddling on the wheel.  For the past two hours, they had been sitting in the beautiful car on the seaside, listening to Danny weave the magical tale of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, the magical car, and their own adventures in the treacherous kingdom of Vulgaria.  But now that he had reached the end, Danny – as he always seemed to be around the handsome older man – was tongue-tied and red as a steamed lobster…

Vlad laughed, raising an eyebrow at the blushing man.  “Is that how the story ends~?”

“W-well, I… I…

“Oh, look at the time!” Danny finally stuttered out, gesturing to the setting sun.   “I sh-should really get you home, b-before it get’s dark.”

“Aww, but daddy!”  Danielle complained, obviously not yet wanting her fun to be over.  Vlad remained quiet, watching as the young man stuttered and flushed under his gaze, starting up the little motor car.  

“Sorry, little ghost, but we really should get home…”

Without another word Danny drove them off of the beach and back on the road towards town.  The ride was quiet, and Danny couldn’t seem to look at Vlad, not even once.  It was clear that what his daughter said had shaken him a tad.  When they pulled up to the gates of Vlad’s estate, he politely climbed out along with him, walking him to the gate.

“Listen, Lord Masters…”  Danny murmured, once again using his title in his shyness.  “I really hope what she said didn’t embarrass you or upset you…”

“No, of course not,” Vlad replied neutrally, collecting his gloves.  “Why would it?”

“Well, I mean… she doesn’t understand how… how impossible such a notion would be.”  Danny laughed humorlessly, cheeks red.  “I mean… you and I…”

Danny swallowed at the look the older gentlemen was giving him, lips pulled down in a frown as he crossed his arms.  “Impossible?” Vlad repeated.

“I-I mean… It’s just…”  the young man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair as his shoulders slumped.  “Sir, you are the lord of an entire estate you built with your own hands.  You are respected, a highly sought after figure in London… while I’m just a no name, widowed inventor living in a small farmhouse…”

Danny turned, heading back towards the car.  “We live in different worlds, sir… and I don’t think I belong, or deserve to be, in yours…”

He climbed back into his car, where Danielle lay in the back, fast asleep.  He nodded politely, yet somberly, in a shell-shocked Vlad’s direction.  “Good day, Lord Masters…”

A hand slammed down on his door before he could close it.  

“Now you stop RIGHT there, Daniel Fenton.”

Danny stuttered to a halt, his wide blue eyes staring back at the authoritative – almost ANGRY – tone in Vladimir’s voice.  The older man held his car door open by force, dark eyes close to Danny’s own.  “You look here, if I said something like that, you’d call me a snob!” Vlad snapped.  “And I won’t allow you to speak that way about yourself.  You are an incredible, intelligent, unique individual with an abundance of charm and a beautiful imagination, and I would be LUCKY to marry you.  Are we clear on that matter?”

“C-cl-clear, s-sir…”

During Vlad’s rant, Danny’s face had gone terribly pale under his angry words, only for it to turn bright, bright red as he continued to talk.  The young man had never received such praise before, let alone in such a matter of fact manner.  He swallowed past his suddenly dry throat, shaking a little as he remained pinned under the man’s authoritative and intimidating glare.

“Good.”

Vlad let go of Danny’s door and stepped down, putting his gloves on.  “Now, a matter of business,” he said, artfully arranging the white fabric over his hands.  “Concerning those sweets you brought to my factory the other day, I would like to start producing them.  I was just on my way home to proof the final documents when you ran me off the road.”

The silver-haired man glanced up hopefully at Danny.  “So if you were still interested in becoming a part of Master’s Sweets…”

Danny sputtered, eyes wide.  “Y-yes!  Yes, of course!”

He moved like he wanted to grab the man, maybe shake his hand or outright hug him, but he held himself back, flushing.  “I-I should get home r-right away, I need to write down the recipes!”

Vlad laughed.  “Of course!  That might be a good thing to do.  I’ll stop by tomorrow with the contracts.”

The young man looked outright frazzled, but he was beaming so wide, happy and excited.  “Thank you, Lord Masters!  Thank you so much!”

Vlad nodded, smiling softly as Danny closed the door – the young man practically bouncing in excitement – and roared off down the road.  He watched him go, until even the dust cloud had settled… then turned, walking through the gate and down his drive.  As he went, Vladimir found himself looking over all his vast wealth – the trees, the green grass, the fountains and bridges and big, white manor in the distance, empty except for him and his servants.  It was a regal existence, but…

It could be more…

Vlad sighed wistfully, fiddling with his gloves.  Then, his brows furrowed decisively, and he picked up the pace, jogging up the long drive.

He had a trip into town to make.

 

~*~

 

Danny got home just as the sun was slipping over the horizon.  Quickly, he tucked his daughter into bed and spent the hours until midnight scrubbing, dusting, and tidying up; Vladimir Masters was coming to HIS house!  Everything had to be perfect!   After tomorrow, there would be no more hoarding spare change or pinching pennies.  He could buy Danielle nice clothes for once, and finally fix his dad’s leaky roof!  Tomorrow, it would be a whole new beginning.

Not to mention… the older gentleman’s little speech never stopped echoing in his brain, even when Danny fell into bed, exhausted.  He turned pink and buried his face in his pillow.  Sleep was slow to come…

 

~*~

 

“Boom!  Boom boom!”

A tiny crash from downstairs had Danny shooting up from his bed.  His dark hair was scattered every which way and his eyes felt crusty; the young man groaned and got up, rubbing his face, and plunked wearily downstairs.  “Dad…” he moaned, rounding the steps into the kitchen.  “It’s too early to be playing with those…”

“Oh!  Sorry, kid!”

“Good morning, Daddy!”

Jack and Danielle were sitting in the middle of a mess of toy soldiers, using a small drum in place of a cannon; so that was where the crashing was coming from.  Danny sighed and picked the hard lumps out of his eyes, flicking them away.  “What’re you doing anyway?” he asked, distracted.  Vlad’s words were still ringing in his head…

“We’re playing cavalry!” Danielle enthused.  “I asked grandpa to tell me his war stories about Brigadier Masters!”

“Ahhhh, yes, she’s been such an avid audience!” Jack exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose.  “I was just telling her about the battle of Amity Valley!  My brigadier could have turned and run, but no!  He stood his ground, and told us to fire the cannons!  And BOOM!”

He tossed another drum, toppling a formation of soldiers.  “Down they went, like a house of cards!!”

CRASH!

Danny blinked.  “…Uh, dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you just say ‘Brigadier MASTERS??’” the young man choked, eyes round as tea saucers.

Jack nodded, eagerly fending off the assault of Danielle’s toy soldiers.  “Of course!  Brigadier Vladimir Masters!  He was one of the bravest men I ever knew!” he declared.  “He was a bit of a loner, though, never married.  Although he really could’ve had ANYBODY!  He had impeccable taste, always knew what he wanted, never led any pretty ladies on.”

Danny swallowed, turning very, very red…

“Speaking of impeccable taste, I think he went into the candy-making business when he retired!” Jack continued.  “Perhaps you should look HIM up, send him some of those whistle sweets of yours–”

He turned to look at Danny, only to see that his son had disappeared.  “…Where’d you go?”

The young inventor had raced back upstairs, heart pounding like a hummingbird’s wings as he raced about, getting dressed and brushing his hair and washing his burning cheeks in a whirlwind of activity.  His mind was buzzing with Vladimir Masters, no other thought than to see him immediately!  He had to speak with him before those contracts were signed, he had to!

Danny sprinted from the house, kissing his daughter on the forehead.  “I’ll be right back!”

“Wait, where are you going?”

But her father was already gone.  Danielle pouted and settled back down, looking up at her grandfather.  “What’s the matter with hm…?”

“Oh, well, he’s a bit of an eccentric, baby.  A genius, certainly!  But definitely eccentric.”

Jack examined the tiny figurine in his hand.  “Can’t IMAGINE where he gets it from…”

 

~*~

 

Danny hopped into Chitty.  He had to talk to Vlad, tell him his feelings, that he really did love him!  If he didn’t now, he might lose his nerve, and being in the man’s employment…

It was now or never!

The young inventor started up his car and raced down the road in a cloud of dust.  He rounded the corner just a little too fast!  Danny spotted the white-and-gold blur of Vlad’s automobile hurtling towards him and yelped, slamming the brake and jerking the wheel to the the side–!

_**SPLASH!!** _

Danny hunched, eyes screwed shut… and slowly opened them.

He blinked and looked around to see Vlad’s car rims-deep in the pond.  “This is becoming a habit!” the silver-haired man remarked.

Danny could see that he couldn’t help but smile as he got out of his car; the inventor turned off Chitty, jumped out, and raced towards Vlad; the older man dusted off his knees… oblivious to the small, blushing torpedo hurtling towards him.  “I didn’t know you were THAT eager to– HURK!!”

Danny slammed into him.  Vlad automatically wrapped his arms around the young man…!  

Down they went.   _SPLASH!_

The older gentleman gasped, pond water seeping through his pure white clothes, and sat up like a scalded cat – but he still didn’t let the sopping Danny go.  “Sugar cookies, Daniel, what in the–?!” he gasped.

“I LOVE YOU!!”

Vlad blinked.

Dripping with muddy water and blushing bright pink, Danny screwed his eyes shut, head bowed, still scared of what the older man might say despite everything he’d said.  “I… I love you!” he shouted, even though Vlad was sitting right in front of him.  “I-I know it’s only been a few days, but I feel like we have something and I wanted to tell you before I signed those contracts because then everything would be different and you said those things and I just wanted to–!”

“Daniel.”

The dark-haired man glanced up without thinking… and something sparkling caught his eye.

Right there – soaking wet, disheveled, and waist deep in muddy water – Vladimir gently offered Danny a slender, glittering diamond ring.  

“…This is why I was late…”

Danny covered his mouth, blushing even brighter.  Meanwhile, the older gentleman looked up, gazing imploringly into the inventor’s wide, baby blue eyes.  “I… I felt the same way…” Vlad murmured.  “So… I wanted to ask you.  If… you would–?”

“YES!”  Danny cried, cutting the older man off as he rushed forward again, hugging the man tight around his shoulders.  He buried his flaming face within the man’s dripping braid, eyes shut like he was afraid if he opened them or let Vlad go, everything would fade away like a dream.  “Yes, yes!  Of course I’ll marry you!”

He finally pulled back, pressing his forehead to Vlad’s as he beamed, happy tears gathering on his lashes.  “Nothing… nothing would make me happier!”

Vlad blinked, dazzled by Danny’s smile…

Then, his face lit up, and he slid the ring onto the young man’s finger. “Thank you!” he beamed back.  He pressed his lips against Danny’s; the inventor laughed and wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss, then yelped – laughing as Vlad picked him up out of the water and spun him around.

The older man held him bridal-style, nuzzling his new fiance.  “So dreams can come true!”

Danny smiled up at him, then nodded thoughtfully.  “Yes, yes they can!” he replied.  Vlad placed him in the driver’s side of Chitty, handing him a handkerchief to clean himself with as he started the car.  “But you have to be practical about it, too!”

“Oh~?”

“Yes!”  Danny chortled, shifting the gears and pulling out onto the road once more.  “I mean, you have to see things as they really are.  After all, a man with responsibilities can’t walk around with his head in the clouds all the time!”

As Danny talked, a little smirk came across his lips as he shifted gears again, chuckling.  “I mean, a man should keep his feet solidly on the ground.  Oh, a man should have his dreams~”

Vlad blinked at him, noticing the young man’s humor, just as the car gave a little lurch.  He turned to look out the side… only for his eyes to widen in shock.  

Laughter met his ears.

“But man should learn to be able to put those dreams to more, oh… practical use~!”  Danny chirped, straightening his scarf as the wind picked up.  “Not just sit around and think about them all the time!”

“Of course…”  Vlad breathed, sitting back to stare at the young man in wonder, as the little car Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, lifted off the ground and into the sky.  “Live your dreams…”

“Live your dreams~”

**_AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER._ **


End file.
